Quelques mots de la Terre du Milieu
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux et du Hobbit. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1\. Montagne (103 mots)**

Gundabad… Le seul nom de cette **montagne** maudite à la jonction des Monts d'Angmar, des Monts Brumeux et des Montagnes Grises suffisait à le faire frissonner. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre de Thranduil… Le roi des elfes sylvains avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves, il avait vécu avec la Mort dans son sillage, mais Gundabad était différent. Là-bas, ce n'était pas la Mort qui avait gagné, c'était la Vie qui avait perdu. Même aujourd'hui il revoyait le sang sur ses mains, le sang de cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il avait perdu lors de cette attaque qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lancer.

...

 **2\. Brave (101 mots)**

Il y avait longtemps que VertBois était devenu le Bois de Grande Peur, longtemps que les elfes sylvains avaient compris quelle menace était prête à ressurgir. Pourtant, ils avaient été si peu nombreux ceux qui voulaient les croire, si peu nombreux à entendre le nom de celui qui venait reprendre possession de Dol Gudur. Alors Thranduil avait refermé ses frontières. Il avait placé des gardes et des patrouilles. Si on ne voulait pas le croire, pourquoi mettrait-il son peuple en première ligne ? Pourquoi devrait-il sacrifier la vie de centaines de **braves** , comme ceux tombés à Dagorlad, comme son père ?

...

 **3\. Epaules (112 mots)**

Alors que son cheval progressait d'un pas rapide en direction d'Imladris, Legolas sentait un poids de plus en plus écrasant presser sur ses **épaules**. Être l'envoyé de son père pour une réunion aussi importante n'était pas anodin. Thranduil avait placé tant d'espoirs en lui qu'il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Père comme fils savait ce qui allait se jouer lors du conseil convoqué par Elrond. C'était l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu qui était en jeu, c'était le retour d'une menace qu'ils avaient vu sans qu'ils soient écoutés mais surtout, c'était le moyen de la détruire définitivement alors oui, le poids sur les épaules de Legolas était de plus en plus lourd.

...

 **4\. Cheville (113 mots)**

Eviter la charge brutale de l'orc venant sur sa droite avait déséquilibré Legolas qui évita sa lame, mais pas la chute qui s'ensuivit. Le talus était escarpé et il roula lourdement dans la pente avant d'heurter un bloc de pierre. Un craquement dans son torse lui arracha un cri de douleur. Sa vue se fit floue, mais il se redressa pour ne pas devenir une cible facile. Sa côté le gêna pour respirer, mais ce fut sa **cheville** qui céda brutalement. Il s'écroula de nouveau. Legolas se redressa pour se mettre dos aux pierres en grimaçant. Il pouvait gérer une cote cassée mais il aurait beaucoup plus de mal avec une **cheville** brisée.

...

 **5\. Hache (107 mots)**

D'un coup de **hache** violent, Gimli explosa le crâne d'un orc avant de se retourner vers le combat pour voir où se trouvaient ses compagnons d'arme. Aragorn menait une charge sur la droite avec un groupe d'elfes et Legolas… Legolas virevoltait par-dessus la tête d'un troll qu'il décapita à moitié en lui plantant les lames de ses longs poignards dans la nuque. Gimli sourit. Cet elfe là savait se battre… Les autres aussi, mais Legolas était bien un elfe sylvains, un guerrier d'exception et un ami. Un ami avec lequel il avait fait un pari alors, il pivota sur les talons et éventra un orc avant d'hurler.

\- 26 !


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Un grand merci à Valentine qui m'a donné les mots étoiles, tour et soie. Ainsi qu'à Evy qui lit mes écrits en guest.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **1\. Armure (110 mots)**

Alors qu'il se tenait sur le haut des remparts du gouffre de Helm, observant les dix milles orcs qui attendaient en contrebas pour les massacrer, Legolas laissa ses pensées se perdre et s'envoler en direction du Nord, en direction de son père qui attendait son retour dans leur palais souterrain. Un père dont leur relation avait pâti d'un manque de compréhension, mais un père qu'il aimait tendrement et qui lui manquait.

\- _Hebo estel ion nìn. Melin le_. _(Garde espoir mon fils. Je t'aime)_

La voix qui venait de résonner dans sa tête le fit sursauter tout en le ramenant au combat. Legolas banda son arc.

\- _Faeg i-_ _ **varv**_ _d_ _în_ _na lanc… a n_ _u_ _ra_ _nc_ ! _(Leur armure est faible au cou... et sous le bras)_

 _..._

 **2\. Etoile (103 mots)**

Allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe, Aragorn cherchait le sommeil en observant la Lune et les **Etoiles**. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il aimait se perdre dans leur contemplation, puisant dans cette dernière le calme et la sérénité dont il avait besoin pour continuer d'avancer, surtout maintenant qu'il était sur le chemin d'Edoras en compagnie de ses trois compagnons. Les derniers événements lui avaient fait comprendre qu'une violente bataille se rapprochait, une bataille qui pourrait lui coûter la vie et l'empêcherait à jamais d'admirer les **étoiles** , toutes les **étoiles** , même si au fond de lui la plus importante de toutes restait l' **étoile** du soir…

...

 **3\. Tour (115 mots)**

Du haut de sa **tour** , l'esprit du Maiar déchu pensait ne rien avoir à craindre. Ses armées d'orc et d'Uruk-hai apportaient ravages et destruction sur ces terres qui osaient lui résister. Mais bientôt ce souffle de révolte disparaîtrait. Il mettrait fin à la lignée des rois des Hommes naïfs et fragiles. Il couperait net la branche de l'arbre des elfes du Nord, ceux dont l'ancien roi avait osé le défier, ceux dont le nouveau roi avait compris son retour avant les autres. Oui, du haut de sa tour, Sauron allait assister à la fin de ses ennemis dont les troupes se clairsemaient déjà devant la Porte Noire, mais subitement sa **tour** vacilla comme ses certitudes.

...

 **4\. Soie (110 mots)**

Alors que ses doigts laçaient doucement sa robe de **soie** , les pensées d'Arwen Undomiel n'avait jamais été aussi lointaines de sa belle cité d'Imladris. Elles chevauchaient par delà les montagnes et les forêts aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé dés que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Arwen connaissant l'histoire de Beren et Luthien, celle de son oncle Elros, qui choisit la mortalité, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la première de sa lignée à s'engager sur cette voie, mais toute était différent maintenant. L'Ombre gagnait du terrain et si l'homme qu'elle aimait tombé, elle périrait… Mais au final, cela ne la dérangeait pas car s'il mourrait son cœur partirait avec lui.

...

 **5\. Obscurité (113 mots)**

Debout sur une terrasse de son palais qui surplombait une haute falaise, Thranduil observait le soleil se coucher. Cela pouvait paraître anodin, mais le roi des elfes sylvains appréciait ce moment là car cela signifiait qu'ils avaient survécus à une nouvelle journée et que l' **obscurité** qui menaçait chaque jour un peu plus de les engloutir n'avait toujours pas gagnée. Les elfes sylvains se battaient et ils continueraient à se battre tant qu'ils leur resteraient un souffle de vie. C'était ainsi. Thranduil soupira avant d'entendre des petits pas dans son dos. Il sourit et tendit les mains pour prendre sa petite feuille dans ses bras.

\- Ada, tu viens me raconter une histoire ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Un grand merci à Valentine qui m'a donné le mot cascade. Ainsi qu'à Evy qui continue à lire mes écrits en guest.**

 **Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas, je suis preneuse !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **1\. Cascade (103 mots)**

Les eaux pures et translucides de la **cascade** tourbillonnaient sous les pieds de Legolas qui était assis sur une grande branche d'arbre qui se penchait aux dessus de la rivière. Le jeune homme aimait se retrouver seul pour réfléchir et tenter d'oublier pendant quelques instants l'Ombre qui étendait son emprise sur sa forêt la rendant de plus en plus sombre et dangereuse. La forêt se transformait, les arbres se déformaient mais la rivière restait la même, bruyante et limpide, Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter son court et cela lui faisait de bien de savoir qu'il restait quelque chose de stable autours de lui.

...

 **2\. Premier jour (105 mots)**

Le **premier jour** où Legolas avait posé les yeux sur Gimli, il avait été agacé, irrité et insupporté par sa seule présence, comme les nains pouvaient l'insupporter, ce n'était pas récent, Legolas avait du mal à les supporter depuis le passage de la compagnie de Thorin sur ses terres, mais en combattant à ses côtés, l'elfe avait peu à peu changé d'avis. Gimli était différent, il était franc, courageux, sincère et semblait n'avoir peur de rien. L'elfe l'appréciait de plus en plus, il sentait qu'ils devenaient amis et c'était bien pour cela qu'aujourd'hui il était prêt à se battre contre les rohirrins s'il le fallait.

...

 **3\. Ivre (112 mots)**

Tenter de saouler Legolas avait paru une bonne idée à Gimli. Ils venaient de remporter une grande victoire et le nain avant besoin de relâcher la pression en s'amusant un peu. Legolas lui était apparu comme une bonne cible. Son passage dans la Lorien lui avait montré que les elfes ne buvaient pas souvent. Le problème c'est que Legolas ne venait pas de la Lorien, mais de Vertbois et les elfes sylvains étaient connus pour leur goût pour le bon vin et le regard amusé de Legolas lorsque Gimli s'effondra ivre mort sur la table fit sourire Aragorn.

\- Cette fois c'est moi qui ai gagné, sourit Legolas en finissant son verre.

...

 **4\. Lune (100 mots)**

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Legolas lorsqu'il releva la tête pour observer la **Lune**. L'astre était imposant et l'elfe le fixa longuement, sans bouger, même lorsqu'il perçu des pas dans son dos. Aragorn vint se porter à ses côtés sans dire un mot, le laissant profiter de sa présence.

\- Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas aussi grosse.

\- Oui… C'est magnifique.

\- Ma mère aimait regarder la **Lune** , frémit Legolas. Elle disait qu'elle préférerait monter là-haut que de descendre dans les cavernes de Mandos.

\- Alors peut-être qu'elle s'est rapproché pour vous voir, _mellon nìn_ _(mon ami)_ , murmura Aragorn.

...

 **5\. Feuilles (111 mots)**

Les **feuilles** des arbres s'assombrissaient. Thranduil savait que cela n'annonçaient rien de bon. L'Ombre prenait de l'ampleur. Thranduil soupira. La métamorphose des **feuilles** lui faisait mal. Il savait que cela annonçait des jours sombres pour les elfes sylvains. Heureusement, il y avait une **feuille** que le Nécromancien ne pourrait pas corrompre. Thranduil tourna la tête vers son lit dans lequel il ne pouvait pas s'allonger, car un petit elfe à la chevelure blonde était étalé en travers les bras en croix, dormant à poings fermés. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tendit qu'il faisait le tour du lit pour s'allonger avec précaution à ses côtés.

\- Dors bien ma petite **feuille.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1\. Rouge (102 mots)**

Legolas n'aimait pas la couleur **rouge** , il ne l'avait aimé. Cela ne datait pas d'hier. Le **rouge** était la couleur du feu, celui qui ravageait la forêt lorsque les orcs tentaient de les déloger… Le **rouge** était la couleur de l'œil de Sauron, menace constante sur la Terre du Milieu qui lui avait déjà arraché tant de personnes qu'il aimait. Mais surtout le **rouge** était la couleur du sang, le sang qu'il avait trop vu versé. Alors quand il leva les yeux son corps frémit et il murmura

\- Un soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit.

 **...**

 **2\. Désespoir (100 mots)**

La première fois qu'Elrond posa les yeux sur Sauron, il comprit que le Maiar déchu incarnait le Mal, il comprit qu'il serait difficile de le vaincre et lorsque le roi Gil Galad s'écroula dans ses bras, le héraut des Hauts Elfes ressentit un violent **désespoir**. Il y avait tant de haine en Sauron. Il y avait une telle soif de destruction et de mort qu'il se mit à douter de la possible victoire de l'Alliance sur un tel monstre. Mais cela n'était plus important. Elrond était prêt à mourir, car mieux valait périr ici que vivre demain sous son joug.

...

 **3\. Espoir (109 mots)**

La première qu'Elrond posa les yeux sur Aragorn, ce n'était qu'un enfant innocent et un peu perdu, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici, au milieu des Elfes, mais le seigneur d'Imladris savait ce que représentait le dernier de la lignée d'Isildur. Il était non seulement le dernier descendant des rois du Gondor, mais il était surtout le dernier descendant d'Elros et l'elfe avait ressentit une telle déchirure à la mort de son jumeau qu'il se sentait apaisé par la présence du petit garçon, et puis… Elrond savait que son destin ne serait pas ordinaire. Il lui redonnait **espoir** … **Estel** _(espoir)_ serai un nom parfait le temps qu'il grandisse.

...

 **4\. Ragoût (100 mots)**

Aragorn ne redoutait ni le combat, ni la mort. Il y avait une certaine fatalité dans son destin et le Dunedaìn était prêt à l'accepter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait accepté le fait qu'il pourrait mourir au combat. Pourtant, alors qu'il se retrouvait là, assis sur le bord de la route, il redoutait une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Le regard fixait sur lui, Eowyn attendait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il pense de son **ragoût** et honnêtement, cela le rendait bien plus mal à l'aise qu'un bataillon d'orc monté sur leurs wargs tellement la jeune femme était mauvaise cuisinière.

...

 **5\. Blague (107 mots)**

Assis à côté de lui sous le couvert d'un arbre, Legolas écoutait Gimli raconter des **blagues** en riant si fort qu'il en faisait fuir les petits animaux autour d'eux. Legolas aurait pu lui dire de faire moins de bruit, mais il appréciait la capacité du nain à garder son tempérament jovial malgré ce qui les attendait. Doucement, Legolas commença par sourire avant de rire de bon cœur avec lui, car il devait bien reconnaître que ses blagues l'amusaient. Le guerrier elfe ne fit pas attention à la satisfaction dans le regard de son ami, heureux d'avoir réussi à le tirer de ses pensées coutumières trop sombres.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Je tenais à remercier Valentine qui m'a proposé les mots Chevelure et Flocons (et pour laquelle j'ai choisi spécialement le thème du drabble). Alors si vous avez des suggestions je suis preneuse.**

 **Merci aussi à Evy qui continue à lire en guest.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1\. Chevelure (105 mots)**

Dés le premier regard qu'il posa sur la petite elfe que son père venait de ramener au palais après la mort de ses parents, ce fut sa **chevelure** qui attira son regard… Une **chevelure** de feu à laquelle se cramponnait les rayons soleil la faisant irradiait d'une beauté presque irréelle. Il n'était lui-même qu'un jeune elfe et il était bien incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait dans son cœur, mais il savait que son destin serait lié à la jeune elfe aux longs cheveux roux et flamboyants. Thranduil capta le regard de son fils.

\- Legolas, veux-tu montrer sa nouvelle chambre à Tauriel ?

...

 **2\. Flocons (109 mots)**

Alors que les premiers **flocons** de neige tombaient sur la cité aux murailles d'albâtre de Minas Tirith, Aragorn semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait un an maintenant qu'il avait définitivement vaincu Sauron, libérant la Terre du Milieu de son joug mortel. Les orcs avaient disparus, se terrant dans des trous quelque part. Tout était si paisible et la douceur avec laquelle tombaient les fins **flocons** renforçait ce sentiment. Des pas discrets se firent entendre dans son dos. Aragorn se retourna pour se retrouver face à une jeune femme qui lui souriait.

\- Le travail est fini. La mère et l'enfant vont bien. Félicitation mon roi. C'est un garçon.

...

 **3\. Sensible (106 mots)**

 **Sensible** … Dans la bouche de son père, Legolas n'avait jamais réellement sut s'il s'agissait d'un défaut ou d'un compliment, mais il avait entendu ce moment à plusieurs reprises… Un mot souvent associé au souvenir de sa mère de laquelle il semblait partager ce trait de caractère. Le jeune elfe ne savait pas s'il était réellement ainsi. Depuis qu'il était né, il avait l'impression de n'avoir que combattre et les horreurs vécues commençaient à s'accumuler dans sa tête, lui coupant parfois le sommeil… Au fond, c'était peut-être ça être **sensible** : prendre les choses si à cœur que chaque mort le renvoyait à ceux qu'il avait perdu.

...

 **4\. Jambe (110 mots)**

S'il passa la porte du gouffre de Helm en se composant une attitude raide servant à masquer ses réels sentiments, Legolas s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans un coin pour gagner un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets avant que ses **jambes** ne le lâchent. Il eut à peine le temps de disparaître sur la droite qu'elles le firent et l'elfe se retrouva à genoux sur le sol. Un tremblement le parcouru pendant qu'il ouvrit la main, observant le pendentif offert par Arwen à un homme qu'il aimait comme un frère et qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Les larmes lui vinrent pendant qu'il fini de s'écrouler contre le mur.

\- _Amin hirathea (je suis désolé)_ …

...

 **5\. Chope (111 mots)**

Gimli se réveilla grognant. Il s'était endormi affalé sur la table, la **chope** à la main, vaincu par un abus de boissons alcoolisées. Il réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé, se souvenant du concours de beuverie débuté avec l'elfe. Le nain grogna une nouvelle fois et se redressa en se prenant la tête.

\- Oooh ! Arrêtez les tambours…

\- Enfin réveillé ! Lança une voix joyeuse.

Legolas était assis en face de lui et ne semblait pas souffrir d'une quelconque gueule de bois. Tout en souriant, il poussa un verre devant les mains de son ami.

\- Du travail nous attends, cela sera excellent pour votre mal de tête !


	6. Chapter 6

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Je tenais à remercier Valentine qui m'a proposé les mots Bouclier et Rose (Bon, elle m'avait proposé Lune mais je l'avais déjà fait, du coup je l'ai replacé en douce dans "Bouffée"). Alors si vous avez des suggestions je suis preneuse.**

 **Merci aussi à Evy qui continue toujours à lire en guest.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Bouclier (110 mots)**

La lutte faisait rage. Les orcs grouillaient dans tous les coins du gouffre de Helm. Legolas se démenait comme un diable, oubliant par instant le pari un peu bête fait à Gimli. Tout son être était concentré sur la bataille… Les orcs étaient sans pitié et la victoire lui semblait lointaine. Quoi qu'il en était, le prince des elfes sylvains savait qu'il ferait tout son possible pour préserver ce qui pouvait l'être, pour préserver la vie de ses amis et ce fut là, quand il comprit qu'ils étaient en danger qu'il empoigna le **bouclier** afin de se faire glisser plus vite au bas des marches. Il les protégerait jusqu'au bout…

...

 **2\. Amitié (109 mots)**

L **'amitié** était une chose singulière à laquelle Legolas, solitaire par nature, tout autant que son père, était presque étranger. Comme Thranduil avait pour seul ami Elrond, Legolas avait comme ami le plus proche Aragorn. Alors lorsqu'il décida de se joindre à la Communauté pour tenter de détruire l'anneau unique, il ne pensait pas ressentir un tel élan d' **amitié** pour un autre de ses membres et encore moins pour un nain. Pourtant, debout sur les murailles du gouffre de Helm, une pluie battante lui cinglant le visage, rien n'était plus vrai que les mots qu'il venait de murmurer à Gimli.

\- Que diriez-vous de mourir aux côtés d'un ami ?

...

 **3\. Rose (101 mots)**

Il était peu courant pour un Hobbit de partir à l'aventure, encore moins quand l'aventure était semée de danger pouvant mener à la mort. Alors quand San revint dans la Comté, il sentit les regards interrogateurs peser sur lui, pourtant, un seul regard était réellement important. Il fallut que Frodon l'encourage, mais quand il se retrouva seul devant la porte de Rosie Chaumine, un bouquet de **roses** à la main, il sut que sa vie allait prendre un autre virage et, quand elle lui sourit, il lui tendit timidement son bouquet tout en balbutiant une demande en mariage tout aussi maladroite.

...

 **4\. Cœur (108 mots)**

Son **cœur** battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine pendant que le combat faisait rage autours de lui. Aragorn tentait de ne pas s'en soucier, mais c'était impossible. Cette bataille devant la Porte Noire était la première qu'il menait en acceptant son héritage de roi du Gondor et elle était si mal engagée. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais envisagé de la gagner. Il voulait faire diversion pour Sam et Frodon, mais la réalité était tout autre. Les orcs fauchaient de plus en plus de vie et son **cœur** battait encore plus fort à l'idée qu'il était en train de sacrifier tous ceux qui croyaient en lui.

...

 **5\. Bouffée (110 mots)**

Legolas était assis sur un muret, observant la Lune et les étoiles, si distrait qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque Gimli vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en tirant une **bouffée** sur sa pipe.

\- Est-ce que les elfes pratiquent la méditation ?

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Legolas en semblant découvrir son ami.

Gimli lui sourit et tira une nouvelle **bouffée**. Ce tabac des hobbits étaient excellent. Puis, il posa une main sur le bras de l'elfe en murmurant.

\- Tout va bien mon ami. Il ne faut pas être inquiet pour les vôtres… Et ne me faites pas ces yeux étonnés, je vous connais. Thranduil est sauf, vous le reverrez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Je tenais à remercier PetitLutin22 qui m'a proposé le mots "Chapardeur" et Sephirothaddict qui m'a proposé "sacrifice" (j'avais déjà écris sur espoir). Les autres ont été rédigé lors de l'atelier de hier soir au sein du Collectif. Merci à tous pour ces mots.**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**

 **Merci aussi à Evy qui continue toujours à lire en guest.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1\. Sacrifice (111 mots)**

Il y avait des choses aussi immuables que le ciel ou le vent, des choses que le dernier descendant d'Isildur avaient repoussés, loin, bien loin de son esprit. Il n'était pas prêt… Il ne pouvait pas assumer cet héritage. Comment pouvait-il être sûr de bien faire alors que ses ancêtres avaient échoués ? Pourtant, il y a des jours où il faut savoir faire face, où il faut accepter ce chemin déjà tracé pour vous et être prêt à faire les **sacrifices** demandés par la Destinée. Aragorn le savait. Il ne pouvait plus reculer et quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur le pommeau d'Anduril, un frisson le parcouru. L'heure était venue.

...

 **2\. Chapardeur (128 mots)**

Alors qu'il bougeait une nouvelle fois les papiers accumulés sur son bureau, Elrond fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il n'était pas fou, ce qui pour un elfe, même un demi, était plutôt contre nature. Il savait qu'il avait posé ce livre d'histoire sur son bureau, pourtant il n'était plus là, ni dans la chambre d'ailleurs. Le seigneur d'Imladris entreprit de pousser plus loin ses recherches et aperçut la lueur d'une bougie sous une porte. En s'approchant, il découvrit son livre, ouvert sur l'histoire d'Isildur entre les mains d'un petit **chapardeur** qui s'était endormi. Elrond soupira

\- Mon petit Estel, le jour viendra bien assez tôt pour recevoir ton héritage, dit-il en se penchant pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras et le ramener à son lit.

...

 **3\. Chéri (107 mots)**

Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, je ne suis même pas sûr que cela m'intéresse vraiment. Dans toute mon existence, aussi longue soit elle, je n'ai **chéri** viscéralement qu'une seule personne… une seule personne qui a eu plus d'importance que ma vie, mais le destin est cruel, et cette personne que j'ai tant **chéri** , il me l'a enlevé… Depuis, tout a changé, je sais que je ne suis plus le même. Je vois le regard de mon fils qui me trouve froid et insensible. Si tu savais _ion nin (mon fils)_ comme en vérité je ne suis ni l'autre. C'est de l'avoir perdu qui m'a changé…

...

 **4\. Vent (110 mots)**

Il se tenait immobile pendant que le **vent** se déchainait autour de lui, faisant voleter ses cheveux. Il se faisait tard, il savait que sa patrouille aurait dû rentrer depuis longtemps, que son père allait s'inquiéter. Même s'il jouait les figures froides et détachées, il s'inquiétait toujours. Legolas frémit. Le froid lui piquait la peau, un froid interne qui ne venait ni du **vent** , ni de la nuit qui tombait lentement. Son corps frémit et le jeune elfe baissa les yeux, observant sa main couverte de sang se mettre à trembler avant que ses jambes cèdent brutalement et qu'il s'effondre lourdement sur le sol en murmurant faiblement.

\- _Goheno nìn ada (Pardonne-moi papa)_ …

...

 **5\. Nivéal (111 mots)**

Les premiers mois avaient été les plus durs. Il fallait qu'elle se dise qu'elle était partie pour toujours, qu'elle ne serait plus là pour lui chanter des chansons, la prendre dans ses bras, lui donner des conseils... Elle voyait la peine de son père, la détresse de ses frères de n'avoir pu la sauver et cela lui faisait mal. Elle se sentait triste et le manteau de neige qui recouvrait la vallée renforçait cette pensée. Mais, un matin, elle découvrit une fleur solaire se dressant dans la neige et la vision de cette fleur **nivéale** aussi dorée que ses cheveux suffit à lui faire comprendre que sa mère serait toujours là.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui aime ce petit exercice et à ma co-p (Kaelyan) qui a l'art de proposer des mots dans les ateliers (après Nivéal voilà Tintinnabuler et adamantin (bon le deuxième je lui ai piqué...))**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**

 **Merci aussi à Evy qui continue toujours à lire en guest.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Tintinnabuler (100 mots)**

Les quatre hobbits avaient quittés Fondcombe pour rentrer dans la Comté avec l'impression qu'ils venaient de vivre un périple qui ferait date dans l'histoire d'un peuple aussi paisible. Cela avait été épique, douloureux et terrifiant, à tel point qu'ils avaient du mal à se dire que tout était fini, que Sauron avait été vaincu et qu'ils allaient devoir juste reprendre leurs vies comme de rien n'était. C'était impossible, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant ! Pourtant lorsqu'ils entendirent **tintinnabuler** les clochettes des chèvres du vieux Fierpied, ils comprirent qu'ici rien n'avait changé et qu'ils étaient enfin à la maison.

...

 **2.** **Adamantin (107 mots)**

Le vent balaya doucement les arbres, faisant voleter les feuilles autour de ses pieds pendant qu'un rayon de la Lune accrocha un reflet **adamantin** de Nenya qui ne quittait jamais son doigt. Tout était si paisible que si des visions de mort ne cessaient de la hanter, elle aurait presque plus oublié qu'ils étaient en guerre contre le mal et que la victoire entrainerait la disparition de toute vie… Un soupir lui échappa pendant qu'elle descendit les deux marches qui la menaient à son miroir. Sa main se referma sur la anse de son olpé de cristal tout en se demandant ce qu'elle allait voir ce soir.

...

 **3.** **Existence (109 mots)**

Alors que ses doigts se resserraient si fort sur la rambarde qu'il en avait mal, un frisson parcourut le corps du seigneur des elfes. La souffrance qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis était la pire de toutes celles ressenties dans son **existence**. La mort de son frère, ce jumeau qui avait choisi la mortalité par amour avait été un déchirement mais voir partir loin de lui celle qui était une partie de son âme, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu la protéger, le mortifiait bien plus. Il était détruit de l'intérieur mais il avait ses enfants et pour eux, il ne pouvait pas abandonner… Alors il devait supporter la douleur.

...

 **4.** **Temps (115 mots)**

Il était étrange pour lui de se retrouver à manquer de **temps**. Comme les grands seigneurs elfes et les autres _istaris_ , il foulait ces terres depuis des millénaires. Il avait vu les hommes et les conflits se succédaient, prenant parti parfois dans l'un d'eux, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent… Aujourd'hui tout était pire et il manquait de **temps** alors que des gens courageux qu'il respectait par-dessus tout étaient prêts à faire le sacrifice ultime. Il ne le supporterait pas, car parmi ces gens s'en trouvaient certains qu'il considérait comme des amis… Un _istari_ ne devait pas s'attacher mais, il ne pouvait accepter de les laisser mourir. Alors, il devait se dépêcher, mais il manquait de **temps** …

...

 **5.** **Fière (109 mots)**

 **Fière** … C'était ce qui revenait dans la bouche de certains lorsque l'on parlait d'elle. Elle le savait, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Bien sûr qu'elle était **fière** de son peuple, de ces cavaliers prêts à se battre jusqu'au bout pour la liberté. Bien sûr qu'elle était **fière** de son roi, qui avait trouvé la force de se libérer de l'emprise. Bien sûr qu'elle était **fière** de son frère, guerrier émérite qui était toujours là pour la soutenir et bien sûr qu'elle serait **fièr** e de se combattre et de mourir à leurs côtés parce qu'elle ne craignait pas la mort et que jamais son tempérament **fier** refuserait la bataille.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui aime ce petit exercice et à Sephirothaddict qui m'a proposé les mots crier, pouvoir et loyauté.**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**

 **Merci aussi à Evy qui continue toujours à lire en guest.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Crier (116 mots)**

C'était une douleur sourde et violente qui le vrillait de l'intérieur et lui donner envie de **crier** , d'hurler à la face de ce monde que sa perte était injuste, qu'il ne lui restait plus rien pour continuer à avancer. Il avait envie de tout briser et de se laisser mourir pour la rejoindre dans les Cavernes de Mandos… Il avait tant souffert à la mort de son père. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait sombré. Que lui restait-il donc aujourd'hui ? Thranduil se laissa tomber à terre, prêt à abandonner, quand soudain, des pleurs d'enfants lui parvinrent et il comprit qu'il lui restait un trésor à défendre, le dernier cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait…

...

 **2.** **Loyauté (110 mots)**

Des sentiments étranges et totalement désordonnées tournaient dans la tête d'Aragorn pendant qu'il menait son armée au-devant des Portes Noires. Il savait que la lutte ne pouvait être gagnée, qu'ils allaient tout faire pour donner du temps aux hobbits et détourner l'attention de Sauron. C'était presque du suicide et il était étonné de voir que tous ses amis étaient prêt à le suivre : Gimli, Legolas, Eomer… Par **loyauté** envers lui, ils étaient prêts à se sacrifier. Le nouveau roi du Gondor n'en demandait pas autant, il aurait même comprit qu'ils restent en arrière tant il y avait à perdre, mais ils étaient là et finalement cela lui redonnait confiance…

...

 **3.** **Pouvoir (111 mots)**

S'il existait bien une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé pendant toute sa vie c'était bien au **pouvoir** … Le **pouvoir** était pour les rois, pour son ami Aragorn ou pour son père, lui n'était qu'un guerrier, l'un des bras armés de Mirkwood, prêt à mourir pour défendre toute vie contre Sauron et ses armées démoniaques. Non, Legolas n'avait jamais revendiqué un quelconque pouvoir et c'est ainsi que la demande de son père le cloua sur place bien plus brutalement qu'un bataillon de 1000 orcs.

\- Une partie de notre peuple souhaite quitter cette forêt maudite, prend-les sous ton aile, fonde une colonie en Ithilien, devient leur chef. Ils te suivront…

...

 **4.** **Survie (107 mots)**

Il était étrange de se dire que depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sa vie s'était résumé à un lutte permanente et terrible pour la **survie** , c'était pourtant le cas en quelques sortes. Les guerres se succédaient presque plus rapidement que les saisons, les dangers grandissaient chaque jours un peu plus. Il les avait sentis bien avant les autres, il avait tout fait pour en protéger son peuple tentant de s'ôter du regard les images de Dagorlad gravées sur sa rétine à jamais. Pourtant il avait échoué car là-bas quelque part au sud c'était la personne la plus importante à son cœur qui luttait pour sa **survie**.

...

 **5.** **Choc (106 mots)**

Sous la force du **choc** contre le mur, Legolas laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur avant de redresser la tête en direction des deux trolls qui le regardaient avec un air carnassier. Sa tête lui hurla de se relever, mais ce simple geste lui arracha un cri quand ses côtes brisées changèrent de position. Sa vision noircie et il s'évita de perdre connaissance avant de trouver la force de plonger entre les jambes d'un des deux monstres. Au passage, il agrippa une lance et éventra sa cible qui s'abattit en hurlant. Legolas se redressa en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Le combat n'était pas terminé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui aime ce petit exercice et à Sephirothaddict qui m'a proposé tous les mots de ce chapitre, le petit dernier sera dans le prochain.**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**

 **Merci aussi à Evy qui continue toujours à lire en guest.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Tentation (110 mots)**

Il existait des questions qui l'avaient tourmenté depuis des siècles, des questions dont les réponses lui étaient encore cachées et qui étaient sur le point de lui être révélé par sa rencontre avec la plus improbable des créatures de la Terre du Milieu… qui aurait pu raisonnablement penser que l'arme la plus puissante qui ne fut jamais créée se retrouve entre les mains d'un hobbit et que celui-ci allait lui proposer. Galadriel savait que la **tentation** était grande, mais elle connaissait aussi le pouvoir annihilant de l'anneau et elle avait peur… Peur de devenir pire que le Maïar corrompu et cela la terrifiait à tel point qu'elle ne céda pas.

...

 **2.** **Hésitation (106 mots)**

Les choses sont parfois étranges et avec le recul, Sam se disait que toute cette histoire l'avait dépassé depuis longtemps : des orcs, des gobelins, des uruks, des magiciens corrompus, des anciens rois revenus de l'antre des morts, un seigneur des Ténèbres démoniaques… Il n'avait pas pensé à tout cela lorsqu'il avait ce temps d' **hésitation** avant de faire le pas qui l'avait mené dans le premier des endroits les plus loin de chez lui… Non, il avait hésité parce qu'il n'était jamais sorti de la Comté, parce qu'il n'avait pas une âme d'aventurier. Pourtant, alors que tout se délitait autours de lui, il savait qu'il recommencerait.

...

 **3.** **Ennuis (102 mots)**

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Merry savait que Pippin avait le chic pour leur attirer des **ennuis**. La plupart n'étaient que des bêtises d'enfant : voler quelques légumes ou de la bonne herbe à pipe, se faufiler dans le chariot de Gandalf pour tirer l'un de ces feux d'artifice, mais depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de suivre Frodon ses maladresses commençaient à attirer des **ennuis** plus graves. Il y avait eu les gobelins dans la Moria et maintenant c'était le Palantir. Merry était contrarié. Non pas parce que Pippin avait fait des bêtises, mais parce que pour une fois cela allait les séparer.

...

 **4.** **Soumission (109 mots)**

Un fin sourire passa sur le visage de Thranduil… Ce n'était pas de la joie. Quelles raisons auraient-ils pu avoir de se réjouir ? Non, c'était autre chose… De l'ironie sans doute… C'était son arme principale depuis si longtemps… Ce nécromancien devenu son voisin, bien à l'abri dans la vieille forteresse de Dol Gudur réclamait sa **soumission** , comme tellement d'autres avant lui que cela en devenait risible. Le roi des elfes sylvains savait que ni lui, ni son peuple ne lui donnerait. Bien sûr, cela allait aboutir à des combats qui lui coûteraient, comme trop souvent, mais la **soumission** n'était pas dans son cœur, elle ne l'avait jamais été…

...

 **5.** **Concours (102 mots)**

Certaines situations devenaient cocasses alors que rien ne les prédestinées à cela. Le **concours** amical qui s'instaura entre Gimli et Legolas pour savoir lequel des deux allait tuer le plus grand nombre d'orcs était de celle-là. Quel étrange défi alors que plus de 10 000 ennemis attendaient au bas des murailles pour les transpercer de leurs lames ? Il était vrai que c'était étrange, mais c'était un moyen comme un autre de ne pas penser à la mort qui les attendait, de ne pas se dire que tout était fini et d'espérer… Espérer que cette amitié survive pour savoir qui allait l'emporter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui aime ce petit exercice et à Sephirothaddict qui m'a proposé le mot "création". J'ai déjà une réserve pour le prochain chapitre ! C'est super ! Merci !**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**

 **Merci aussi à Evy qui continue toujours à lire en guest.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Création (117 mots)**

Au départ, le monde formait un Tout, un lieu dans lequel toutes les Races vivaient côte à côte et puis… Et puis le monde changea… _3 pour les rois elfes sous le ciel, 7 pour les seigneurs nains dans leurs demeures de pierres, 9 pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas_ et 1 dont la **création** bouleversa tout l'équilibre. _Un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône… Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres… Un anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un anneau pour les trouver…Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier_ … A cette seule pensée, Mithrandir frémit…Une si petite **création** pour plonger dans la nuit des milliers de vies…

...

 **2.** **Est (106 mots)**

Les elfes semblaient se languir de quelque chose car il les voyait partir un à un pour l' **Est** , abandonnant la Terre du Milieu. Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Mithrandir…. Ils n'étaient plus nombreux à être encore ici. Elrohir et Elladan avaient prévenus leur sœur qu'ils partiraient eux aussi, ensemble, c'était si logique… Et étrange car lui ne ressentait pas ce besoin, pas encore peut-être, mais Legolas savait que l'appel de la mer ne serait pas pour toute suite. Il avait des amis, il avait des frères ici, des gens qu'il aimait et qu'il ne pouvait abandonner… Alors il ne partirait pas tout de suite, l' **Est** pouvait bien attendre.

...

 **3.** **Flèche (107 mots)**

Une après l'autre… Viser… Tirer… Tuer… Pas le temps de réfléchir car ils ne t'en laisseront pas le temps… Prendre une **flèche** … L'encocher… Cesser de respirer… Relâcher la corde… Sentir la vibration… Ne pas s'attarder… Prendre une autre **flèche** … Réfléchir comment faire le plus de dégâts… Cesser de respirer… Tirez… Ne pas écouter la fatigue… Ne pas faire attention aux crampes… Ne pas se fixer sur la douleur… Prendre une **flèche** … S'écarter de leur ligne de tir… L'encocher… Viser… Cesser de respirer… Ne pas vérifier si elle touche… Prendre une **flèche** … Sentir son carquois vide… Remettre l'arc sur son dos… Empoigner ses dagues… Continuer à se battre…

...

 **4.** **Jardinerie (105 mots)**

Il était peu commun pour un Hobbit de sortir des limites de la Comte, encore plus en compagnie d'un vieux magicien et d'une compagnie de nain bien décidés à chasser un dragon de leur antique cité. Il était peu commun de manquer de se faire manger par un troll ou de trouver un anneau magique. C'était peut-être pour cela que les livres des hobbits étaient plus des manuels de **jardinerie** que des romans d'aventure. Il y avait pourtant du bon, de l'épique et du tragiques dans les aventures… Des choses qu'il ne fallait oublier lorsque Bilbon traça les premières lettres _« Aller et retour… »_

 _..._

 **5.** **Hautain (108 mots)**

Froid… Orgueilleux… Arrogant… Méprisant… Dédaigneux… **Hautain** … Suffisant… Cynique… Désabusé… Indifférent… Insensible… Protectionniste…

Il avait entendu tant de termes tous plus détestables à son sujet d'autant plus que certains émanaient de la bouche de personnes censées être de son côté…

Le jeune roi qu'il était après la mort de son père s'en était offusqué et avait démenti avec force chacun des termes dont les syllabes laissaient plus de traces dans son âme que le fer sur sa chair.

Le roi expérimenté qu'il était devenu avait appris à laisser filer, laissant derrière chaque mot blessant le véritable sens.

Imperturbable… Fier… Insolent… Affable… Digne… Majestueux… Courageux… Blessé… Fatigué… Protecteur… Ebranlé… Indépendant…


	12. Chapter 12

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui aime ce petit exercice et à Sephirothaddict qui m'a proposé les mots "forêt, chocolat, magie et loisirs". C'est super ! Merci !**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**

 **Merci aussi à Evy qui continue toujours à lire en guest.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Forêt (107 mots)**

Il y a des **forêts** plus angoissantes que d'autres. Legolas en connaissait une particulièrement bien, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait vu se transformer et dépérir au fur et à mesure que les pouvoirs du faux nécromancien grandissaient, mais là c'était différent… Fangorn était différente. Les arbres étaient vivants, il comprenait qu'ils discutaient entre eux et l'atmosphère était lourde et magique. C'était étrange comme sensation. Son père lui en avait parlé et il avait déjà expérimenté cette sensation, mais pas à ce point. Les arbres ne faisaient pas que parler, ils criaient… Ils souffraient… et ce simple fait, suffit à la rendre plus mal à l'aise que chez lui…

...

 **2.** **Magie (105 mots)**

Pippin n'aurait jamais pensé que son avis sur la **magie** aurait pu aussi radicalement changé. Pourtant, quand il était enfant, la **magie** c'était les tours de Gandalf quand il venait les voir, les feux d'artifices, les récits avec les personnages qui s'animaient dans la fumée de sa pipe. C'était innocent, beau et joyeux. Mais depuis qu'il avait quitté la Comté, la **magie** ce n'était plus l'innocence. C'était ces Cavaliers ni vivants ni morts qui les traquaient, c'était les pouvoirs de cette elfe à la longue chevelure blonde et aujourd'hui, c'était ce qui allait essayer de les faire survivre à cette bataille. L'innocence avait définitivement disparue…

...

 **3.** **Loisirs (109 mots)**

Dans les ténèbres qui tentaient de le faire de disparaître avec son peuple, dans cet enfer qui ne cessait de croître car personne n'avait voulu le croire, Thranduil n'avait que peu de temps pour lui. Avec sa fausse nonchalance, son indifférence feinte habilement travaillée, il ne cessait de veiller sur tout le monde, elfe comme humain. Personne ne semblait réellement s'en rendre compte et cela ne le déranger pas. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour le bien-être de tous à condition qu'on le laisse se détendre tranquillement, l'un de tout, le temps qu'il sirote une coupe de bon vin, le seul **loisir** qu'il s'accordait pour ne pas sombrer.

...

 **4.** **Chocolat (108 mots)**

Alors qu'il mangeait son bout de lembas, Sam laissa échapper un soupir si puissant, qu'il fit presque sursauter Frodon. Ce dernier le regarda avec un air interloqué.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon ami ?

\- Ce n'est rien… Enfin si, je me disais que de toutes les choses de la Comté, c'est la nourriture qui me manque le plus…

\- Les fruits juteux et mûrs à point, les légumes du jardin, les ragouts de la mère Ragote

\- Et le **chocolat** ! Ajouta Sam en haussant le ton sans s'en rendre compte. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un gros carré de **chocolat** aux noisettes…

...

 **5.** **Marasme (112 mots)**

Le combat était une mêlée anarchique et sans fin… Une lutte sans espoir pour des centaines d'elfes voués à la mort par ceux qui ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir du **marasme** ambiant qui les clouaient sur place, là-haut, sur leur butte, à l'abri de la mort. Thranduil frémit. Ses muscles étaient si tendus que tout son corps lui faisait mal. Même brandir son épée pour s'éviter une mort atroce était une lutte qui l'épuisait de plus en plus. Si seulement son père, n'avait pas cette fierté qui était à la fois une force et une faiblesse, il ne serait pas là à tenter de survivre pendant les morts s'amoncelaient à ses pieds.


	13. Chapter 13

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui aime ce petit exercice ! Merci !**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**

 **Merci aussi à Evy qui continue toujours à lire en guest.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Ortie (110 mots)**

Aragorn courait en observant le sol. Il avait besoin de trouver cette plante, mais n'y parvenait pas… Ce n'était pas possible, elle était si courante qu'elle poussait comme du chiendent, pourtant, il ne voyait que des **orties** et cela le terrifiait. Il ne pouvait pas revenir bredouille. Soudain, il aperçut enfin un pied d'athelas et se jeta à genoux pour la ramasser avant de repartir en courant. Vite, plus vite. Il devait se dépêcher. Aragorn sauta par-dessus un tronc d'arbre, il ne devait pas perdre de temps… Il avait un ami à sauver, un frère qui était en train de se vider de son sang et qu'il refusait de perdre.

...

 **2.** **Regard (108 mots)**

La vie de Faramir n'avait pas toujours été facile, prit entre un frère que tout le monde encensé et un père dont la folie avait failli lui coûter la vie… Il avait été sauvé de justesse et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans les salles de guérison de Minas Tirith. Malgré la victoire, il était triste… Son père était mort… Il était seul… Enfin, il le crut jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se redresser pour tenter d'attraper un verre d'eau sur la table. Une main le devança pour lui tendre et en le prenant, il croisa un **regard** bleu qui le bouleversa et changea à jamais sa vie.

...

 **3.** **Quête (109 mots)**

Boromir était un guerrier du Gondor, quelqu'un que ses hommes respectaient et il refusait de n'être maintenant qu'un simple pion parmi les autres. Ce n'était pas que l'objectif de sa communauté lui déplaisait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet anneau pourrait sauver la vie de ses hommes restés là-bas, de son frère pour lequel il s'inquiétait sans jamais le montrer. Faramir quittait rarement ses pensées et toutes ses prières lui étaient adressées, espérant que cette **quête** se termine avant que cette guerre ne lui coûte la vie… Elle le savait, elle l'avait compris et c'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il restait encore de l'espoir.

...

 **4.** **Prière (109 mots)**

Alors que la bataille du gouffre venait de se terminer et qu'il avait retrouvé Gimli pour savoir qui avait gagné leur pari, Legolas s'éclipsa dans un coin et se laissa tomber assis sur le sol… Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses doigts qui venaient de se mettre à trembler. Il n'était pas blessé, mais la bataille avait été si violente, tant d'elfes étaient morts… Haldir avait péri sous les coups de leurs assaillants… Chaque elfe mort le ramenait chez lui… A tous ces elfes qu'il avait vu mourir au fil des ans, alors tout doucement, il se mit à réciter une **prière** pour que leurs âmes trouvent la paix…

...

 **5.** **Retrouver (114 mots)**

Legolas était toujours assis dans son coin, récitant ses prières aux morts lorsque Gimli parvint à le **retrouver**. Le nain perçut la peine de son ami et s'approcha en feignant de n'avoir rien vu. Il se laissa tomber assis à côté de lui, faisant en sorte que son épaule s'appuie contre la sienne en rallumant sa pipe. Il ne dit rien, lui offrant juste sa présence. Legolas apprécia le geste qui valait bien plus que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu lui dire. Il laissa son épaule reposer plus fort sur la sienne en frémissant. Gimli posa une main sur son bras. Il savait ce qui le tourmentait, il serait là… Ils étaient amis…


	14. Chapter 14

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui aime ce petit exercice ! Merci à Sephirotaddict pour les mots tristesse, fierté, rage et fureur**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**

 **Merci aussi à Evy qui continue toujours à lire en guest et qui m'a suggéré un certains nombre de personnage (Tu en retrouveras d'autres dans le prochain chapitre)**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Tristesse (109 mots)**

Alors que la route le ramenait vers la Comté, il ne cessait de se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû en partir. Bien sûr, il avait vécu des aventures uniques, combattu des trolls et des orcs, rencontré des elfes, discuté et survécu à la fureur d'un grand cracheur de feu et il s'était fait des amis… Des amis qu'il avait perdus et dont la mort lui déchirait le cœur. La douleur et la **tristesse** ne le quittaient pas. Ces sentiments étaient si méconnus des Hobbits qu'il se disait régulièrement qu'il n'aurait jamais dû suivre Gandalf et la compagnie, mais cela reviendrai à nier cette amitié et, ça, il le refusait.

...

 **2.** **Fierté (109 mots)**

Pendant des années, il avait tu son héritage. Il était le descendant de l'homme qui avait failli, de celui qui n'avait pas pu sauver son peuple et avait laissé Smaug se réfugier dans le palais sous la montagne. De cet homme, il n'avait hérité que d'une flèche, la seule capable d'abattre un dragon et il la gardé précieusement, attendant le jour où il réparerait cette erreur pour rendre honneur et **fierté** à sa famille. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ce jour-là il allait mettre la vie de son fils en danger et son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'en retenant son souffle, il relâcha le trait acéré.

...

 **3.** **Rage (103 mots)**

Pendant des siècles, il était resté là, terré, tranquille, jouant de sa réputation pour mettre en déroute les plus aventureux des adversaires, mais cela avait changé… Il y avait une présence dans son antre, dans son trésor. Une présence qu'il sentait sans voir et malgré le ton calme qu'il se forçait à garder, sa **rage** bouillonnait de plus en plus à l'intérieur. Ne savait-il donc pas qui il était et comme il lui serait simple pour lui d'écraser ce misérable asticot qui se pensait intelligent ? Il était Smaug le Doré, personne ne venait le déranger impunément ! Cet intrus allait mourir !

...

 **4.** **Fureur (101 mots)**

Personne n'avait vu le piège se dessiner, personne n'avait compris qu'il était en train de les tromper et que le pouvoir de l'anneau unique qu'il se forgeait en secret suffirait à les faire plier. Cela l'amusait beaucoup. Il serait bientôt le maître de cette contrée et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher, pas même l'Alliance entre les Hommes et les Elfes qui avait tant éveillé sa **fureur**. Il les tuerait tous… jusqu'au dernier s'il le fallait et après, il modèlerait le monde à son image, un monde sur lequel il régnerait en maître… Le seul et unique maître… Le plus puissant de tous…

...

 **5.** **Elus (109 mots)**

Il était l'un des quinze **élus** , l'un des plus grands… Non, le plus puissant de tous en fait. Il avait été là depuis si longtemps que personne ne fit réellement attention au changement et à sa fierté qui l'aveugla, le faisant rejeter Eru. Il voulait le pouvoir et il se tourna vers le Mal détruisant les arbres de Valinor, assassinant Finwë, torturant des elfes avec cruauté pour créer les orcs et volant les Silmarills… Tout ne fut plus que mort et destruction… Une destruction semait par ses Balrogs, sauvages et brutaux… Il s'appelait Melkor, le _puissant qui se dresse_ ; il devint Morgoth Bauglir, le _noir ennemi du monde_ …


	15. Chapter 15

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui aime ce petit exercice !**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**

 **Merci aussi à Evy qui continue toujours à lire en guest et qui m'a suggéré le premier personnage _(au passage comme je ne peux pas te répondre directement, je tenais à te dire que j'étais très touché par les reviews que tu as laissé sur mes différentes fics. MERCI ! J'espère continuer à écrire des choses qui te plaisent !)_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1\. Ressusciter (112 mots)**

Mourir… Cette sensation étrange, si peu commune pour les elfes, il l'avait pourtant déjà ressentit une fois. Il était capitaine de la cité de Gondolin, il avait lutté avec tant de force pour la protéger, mais il avait perdu… Quand son corps brisé s'était écroulé sur le sol, il avait ressenti une telle souffrance à l'idée de ne plus être là pour protéger ce monde qu'il aimait qu'une chose étrange s'était passée… Il avait été renvoyé, **ressuscité** dans son propre corps pour continuer le combat, contre le roi sorcier d'Angmar puis contre Sauron et ses hordes, guerrier puissant, fidèle et silencieux, protégeant Imladris de la destruction qu'il n'avait pu éviter pour Gondolin.

...

 **2.** **Mage (106 mots)**

Le pouvoir… le pouvoir était un mot merveilleux qui résonnait de plus en plus à son oreille. Trop longtemps, il était resté un **mage** blanc droit et soucieux des règles, mais personne ne le respectait réellement. Il était le premier de son ordre, mais à quoi bon n'avoir du pouvoir que sur un **mage** gris un peu ingérable, un **mage** brun dérangé et deux **mages** bleus dont il n'avait plus de nouvelle depuis des siècles ! Non, le pouvoir c'est autre chose. Ce sont les foules qui se courbent devant vous, c'est la peur que vous inspirez, c'est la domination… Et maintenant il était prêt le prendre.

...

 **3.** **Intendant (108 mots)**

Pleutre… C'était le mot qui le caractérisait le mieux pour les gens qui aimaient se gausser de lui et cela l'insupportait de plus en plus. Ne lui devait-on pas le respect dû à son rang ? Il n'était pas un simple manant, il était le 26ème **Intendant** Souverain du Gondor et il entendait bien qu'on le respecte comme tel… Pourtant, ces derniers temps, il n'était pas aussi en colère, car il admettait bien volontiers qu'il avait peur… Quelque chose avançait du Mordor, quelque chose qui lui avait arraché un fils et qui s'apprêtait à le dévorer et contre ça, il ne se sentait pas de taille à lutter…

...

 **4.** **Peur (103 mots)**

Qu'est-ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on avait **peur** ? Était-ce cette boule au ventre qui ne le quittait pas ou cette désagréable impression de gorge sèche qui l'empêchait de parler de sa voix forte et sans compromission. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse des battements rapides et désordonnés qui agitaient son cœur. Thranduil n'avait pas réellement ressenti la **peur** de sa vie, de la douleur oui, mais jamais vraiment de la peur. Alors que lui arrivait-il, d'où provenait ce sentiment terrible qui était en train de le terrasser depuis qu'il venait d'apprendre que des centaines d'elfes étaient morts devant le gouffre de Helm ?

...

 **5.** **Apatride (109 mots)**

Il était un guerrier, né parmi les armes et les chevaux, fidèle à son roi et à son prince qu'il n'avait pu sauver d'une mort terrible et qui le hantait chaque jour un peu plus. Si seulement il les avait rejoints plus tôt, s'il avait pu le sauver… Tout serait différent, car Théodred n'aurait pas accepté qu'il soit banni… Il aurait secoué son père pour l'exhorter au combat et botter les fesses de Grima qui empoisonnait l'esprit de tout le palais. Seulement voilà, le prince était mort et lui, fier capitaine du Rohan, avec ses hommes, il se retrouvait **apatride** et cela lui pesait un peu plus chaque heure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires ou en suivant vos propositions.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui aime ce petit exercice ! Merci à Sephirotaddict pour les mots "apocalypse" et "collaboration" (le dernier sera dans le prochain chapitre)**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**

 **Merci aussi à Evy qui continue toujours à lire en guest.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Collaboration (107 mots)**

C'était une étrange suggestion faite par Elrond, mais Aragorn la comprenait. Le Mal étendait son emprise toujours plus loin sur les terres, ses alliés étaient nombreux, et mêmes les sept enceintes de la cité blanches ne résisteraient pas à ses assauts. Il leur fallait d'autres alliés, morts ou vivants… Il devait emprunter le chemin sans avoir peur, car il portait l'épée reforgée… Il devait les convaincre et leur proposer une **collaboration** , sinon tout serait perdu. Pourtant, même avec la détermination qui l'habiter et le soutien indéfectible de ses amis, Aragorn ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension. C'était l'avenir du monde libre qui était en jeu.

...

 **2.** **Apocalypse (104 mots)**

Ainsi, c'était à ça que cela ressemblerait ? Le dernier jour… La fin du monde… L' **apocalypse** … Cela se résumerait à une armée d'Orcs, d'Uruks, de Wargs et de Trolls prête à tout engloutir, prête les massacrer, là… Devant la Porte Noire… Eomer frémit malgré lui. Bien sûr qu'il avait suivi le roi retrouvé du Gondor, bien sûr qu'il savait quel était son rôle avec ses hommes, mais cela n'en restait pas moins impressionnant. La Bouche de Sauron, hideuse et porteuse de mort, les hurlements des orcs et la charge si brutale que le sol en tremblait… Il le savait. Ils venaient de déclencher l' **Apocalypse**.

...

 **3.** **Royal (108 mots)**

Être le fils d'un roi impliquait d'avoir une attitude **royale** et irréprochable en toutes circonstances. Il fallait savoir garder ses distances, connaître l'art de la guerre et apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions. Il fallait être sûr de soit, habile en politique et savoir jouer de son influence. Legolas avait été élevé comme ça, pour ressembler à son père, pour paraître toujours irréprochable, sauf que les différences se creusaient chaque jour un peu plus entre le père et le fils… Le roi de plus en plus taciturne et solitaire contrastait avec son fils dont la soif d'aller vers les autres, l'obligerait tôt ou tard à quitter la cité souterraine.

...

 **4.** **Doré (104 mots)**

Il y avait deux personnes en lui. Le roi autoritaire et froid dont l'arrivée dans la salle du trôné suffisait à faire taire toutes les conversations et l'elfe désabusé et triste qui s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour river ses yeux sur le buste de marbre qui avait figé dans la pierre les traits de celle qu'il avait perdu si brutalement… Une image de pierre indispensable pour qu'il n'oublie jamais sa longue chevelure **dorée** , ses yeux d'opale et son sourire… son si jolie sourire qui l'avait sorti des limbes à la mort d'Oropher et qu'il avait perdu à jamais faute de n'avoir pu la protéger.

...

 **5.** **Bourgeon (102 mots)**

Alors qu'il avait pris la route pour regagner Mirkwood et retrouver les siens qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis des mois, Legolas s'immobilisa brusquement pendant qu'un frisson remonta le long de son échine. L'entrée de la forêt était bien là, juste devant lui, mais quelque chose avait changé… Le soleil pénétrait entre les arbres et de chaque côté du chemin sinueux, des **bourgeons** timides émergeaient des feuilles, promettant un tapis de fleurs comme l'elfe n'en avait pas vu depuis sa naissance… La destruction de Sauron n'avait pas que mit fin au mal, elle avait fais disparaître le Bois de Grand-Peur et réapparaître Vert-Bois-le-Grand.


	17. Chapter 17

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires ou en suivant vos propositions.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui aime ce petit exercice ! Merci à Sephirotaddict pour les 4 premiers mots et pour la suggestion du personnage d'Haldir.**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**

 **Merci aussi à Evy qui continue toujours à lire en guest.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Hululement (120 mots)**

La nuit était noire… Les hommes tentaient de prendre du repos après les batailles qu'ils avaient menés. Au dehors, seuls les **hululements** des rapaces nocturnes troublaient le calme. Une silhouette se glissa furtivement sur la terrasse, la traversant pour aller s'asseoir sur un muret. Les yeux de Legolas se perdirent vers le Nord, en direction de Mirkwood et de son père qui luttait contre les armées de Dol Gudur… Seul… Cela faisait longtemps que le prince n'était pas restés aussi loin de chez lui… Longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette sorte de lien qui semblait unir le père et le fils… Alors, il était inquiet… Chaque jour un peu plus, mais il ne pouvait le montrer… pas tout de suite…

...

 **2.** **Vert (106 mots)**

Alors qu'il observait la forêt sombre et sinistre qui s'étalait à perte de vue, un léger frémissement remonta le long de l'échine de Thranduil. Ce n'était pas ça… Le lieu qu'ils avaient choisi avec Oropher pour s'établir, ce n'était pas cette sombre décrépitude, mais un bois merveilleux, aux arbres centenaires dont la force et la vitalité se voyait dans le **vert** de leurs feuilles, dans la puissance de leurs troncs… Ce n'était pas ça, la demeure qu'il avait choisi pour les siens, pour son fils… Il avait si longtemps cherchait la paix après Dagorlad, mais une nouvelle fois, il n'avait trouvé que l'ombre et la guerre.

...

 **3.** **Malveillance (112 mots)**

Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il aimait son nouveau pouvoir. Trop longtemps les hommes de le Marche n'avait vu en lui qu'un pleutre et un couard dont il fallait s'éloigner. Il n'avait rien changé, à part son allié et c'est ce qui l'amusait autant. Possédé par le Mage blanc, Théoden était devenu une marionnette entre ses mains. Il était celui qui dirigeait réellement le Rohan, qui choisissait qui devait vivre ou mourir… Il laissait libre court à sa **malveillance** , indiquant aux Uruk où piéger la compagnie du prince, l'achevant pendant qu'il faiblissait, mettant au ban Eomer… et cela l'amusait. Il avait enfin tous les pouvoirs et bientôt tout le monde s'agenouillerait devant lui.

...

 **4.** **Cruauté (107 mots)**

C'était son goût pour la violence et la douleur qui l'avait peu à peu démarquait des autres Maïars… Il aimait voir les gens souffrir, il aimait exercer sa **cruauté** sur les malheureux qui tombaient entre ses mains, cela lui provoquait une telle excitation qu'il lui en fallait toujours plus. Il était devenu l'un des plus importants alliés de Morgoth, l'aidant à torturer Maedhros ou les autres elfes qui tombaient entre leurs griffes, cherchant à assouvir ses pulsions… Les mêmes qui l'avaient poussé à tendre ce piège aux peuples de la Terre du Milieu avec cet anneau qui allait lui permettre de les dominer ou de les détruire.

...

 **5.** **Capharnaüm (126 mots)**

La mort rodait, plus menaçante que jamais. Haldir ne la craignait pas. Il était capitaine de la Lorièn, guerrier émérite et le nombre de combats qu'il avait dû mener depuis que l'Ombre était descendu du nord ne se comptait plus, mais là, c'était différent. Les Uruk n'étaient pas les orcs, les Hommes étaient inexpérimentés et leurs ennemis étaient là pour les exterminer, tous les exterminer. Le cri d'Estel retentit à travers le **capharnaüm** , il ne fallait pas rester là, tant d'elfes étaient déjà morts, tant de vies immortelles perdues, gisant dans la boue. Il frémit, marquant une légère hésitation… Juste une fraction de seconde, mais cela suffit… La douleur explosa pendant que le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, lui aussi ne reviendrait pas chez lui.


	18. Chapter 18

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires ou en suivant vos propositions.**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**

 **Merci aussi à Evy qui continue toujours à lire en guest.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Gouffre (111 mots)**

Alors qu'il se tenait sur les remparts, observant ses hommes qui s'apprêtaient à combattre l'armée d'Uruks assoiffés de sang, le roi du Rohan se demandait s'il serait le dernier… Si tout allait prendre fin cette nuit… Bien sûr, personne n'avait pris le **gouffre** avant, mais cette bataille serait différente… Il avait nié devant Aragorn, mais il savait qu'ils venaient les exterminer. Un frisson le parcouru. Il ne craignait pas la mort pour lui. Son cœur était déjà mort en se rendant compte que son fils était mort sans qu'il ne puisse le serrer dans ses bras. Non, il la redoutait pour les autres, pour son peuple qu'il n'avait pas su protéger.

...

 **2.** **Ivresse (113 mots)**

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait fallu se battre, affronter des monstres de plus en plus puissants, des ennemis de plus en plus sanglants. Il avait fallu regarder la mort dans les yeux, en lui criant de s'éloigner de lui, des siens ou de son peuple, mais elle n'était pas du genre à écouter et les voix comme les visages de tous ceux qu'il avait perdu tournaient en rond dans sa tête : sa mère, son père, ses amis… son épouse… Cela faisait si mal… Il avait besoin parfois de les faire taire et c'est en ça qu'il aimait tant le vin, car cette **ivresse** légère, lui permettait enfin de se reposer.

...

 **3.** **Obscur (104 mots)**

Il avait tenté de les avertir, de leur faire comprendre qu'un Mal étrange était en train de se développer depuis la vieille citadelle de Dol Gudur, mais personne ne voulait le croire. Il était si facile de se voiler la face, si facile de dire que les elfes sylvains voyaient le mal partout et que leur roi laissait exprimer ses peurs. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur, malgré cette belle assurance et ce dédain pour ceux qui le méritaient, mais parce qu'il n'était pas aveugle… Vertbois devenait de plus en plus **obscur** et bientôt, si personne ne faisait rien, il ne resterait rien à sauver.

...

 **4.** **Puits (105 mots)**

Le **puits** étaient profond, sombre et taris depuis des siècles, mais ce n'était pas grave parce que ce n'était pas de l'eau qu'il cherchait, même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit cela, son but. Legolas redressa la tête, croisant le regard de Galion qui faisait parti de l'expédition, avant d'enflammer les torches qu'il tenait à la main et de les jeter dans le **puits**. Elles embrasèrent les toiles, faisant hurler les monstruosités qu'ils étaient venus traquer et qui étaient déjà prêtes à bondir de leur antre pour les attaquer. Legolas banda son arc en criant.

\- Aucune ne doit en réchapper !

...

 **5.** **Mâchicoulis (104 mots)**

La forteresse était sombre, taillée dans des pierres si massives et imposantes que sa réputation en faisait un lieu imprenable. Accoudée à la haute montagne, elle défiait ses ennemis depuis des siècles avec ses hautes tours massives, ses murailles épaisses, ses créneaux et ses **mâchicoulis**. Le peuple du Rohan n'avait jamais cédé, bien à l'abri derrière ces murs. Il comptait encore le faire. Pourtant, alors qu'il mit un pied à l'intérieur, Legolas ressentit un étrange malaise. Personne ne pouvait rentrer, mais personne ne pouvait non plus en sortir et si les hordes de Saroumane venaient pour les exterminer, il n'y aurait plus aucune échappatoire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires ou en suivant vos propositions.**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**

 **Merci à Sephirotaddict qui a donné les mots ou les personnages de ce chapitre.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Reflet (116 mots)**

Il était son **reflet** , son image exact dans le miroir, les mêmes courbures du nez, les même sourcils expressifs, le même sourire discret légèrement ironique, la même chevelure noire d'encre. Depuis leur enfance, ils jouaient de cette gémellité. Il avait même rendu un peu folle leur nourrice quand ils étaient de tout jeune elfing. Mais tout était terminé maintenant et pendant qu'il se penchait une dernière fois sur la dépouille de son frère pour lui donner un baiser sur le front, Elrond se dit pour la première fois qu'il aurait dû faire le même choix que lui, vivre, vieillir et mourir comme un humain car cette partie de lui qu'il venait de perdre ne reviendrait jamais.

...

 **2.** **Porte (102 mots)**

Quand ils arrivèrent auprès de la **Porte** Noire du Mordor toutes les discussions se turent, tellement les combattants ressentir les maléfices qui se dégageaient de cette terre stérile. Tous les guerriers savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour vaincre, mais pour donner du temps à deux frêles hobbits perdus dans cette immensité de pierre et pour mourir… offrir leurs vies en sacrifice pour que les autres aient peut-être une chance de survivre. C'était étrange et l'atmosphère était lourde. Aragorn ne put réprimer un frémissement, il allait devoir assumer celui qui allait demander à tous ces soldats de mourir pour une cause presque perdue.

...

 **3.** **Fleur (113 mots)**

Sam se sentait ridicule et parfaitement engoncé dans ce costume de fête qui était bien loin de sa tenue de jardinier habituel. Quel drôle d'idée ! Il aurait mieux fait de faire ça plus simplement ou de ne rien faire du tout, mais il entendait déjà les rires moqueurs de Merry et Pippin et se sentait courroucé. Non, il ne pouvait plus reculer, d'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas envie. C'était juste qu'il aurait voulu faire cela autrement, sans savoir comment de toute manière. Il prit donc une longue inspiration, crispant ses doigts sur le bouquet de **fleurs** qu'il tenait, puis, il se lança et donna deux petits coups sur la porte de Rosie.

...

 **4.** **Lutte (109 mots)**

La **lutte** était violente, brutale, sauvage… Aragorn avait raison, les uruk ne venaient pas mettre à genoux le roi Théoden, ils venaient massacrer tout le peuple du Rohan, tout comme tentaient de le faire araignées et orcs sous le couvert de Mirkwood avec les siens. Legolas frémit… Toute cette barbarie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le jeune elfe était prêt à tout pour les aider à survivre, même à prendre des risques insensés, s'il le fallait. Un peuple tout entier ne sombrerait pas dans la nuit sans qu'il fasse tout pour les aider. Peu importait sa fatigue et ses poumons qui le brûlaient, il continuerait à se battre.

...

 **5\. Expédition (101 mots)**

A la réflexion c'était une bien étrange **expédition** qui était en train de se montrer, ne put s'empêcher de penser Gandalf en observant la petite troupe qui se préparait : un roi qui refusait son héritage, un fils d'intendant qui se voyait roi, un seigneur nain impulsif et bougon, un prince elfe tout aussi impulsif qui tentait de cacher son inquiétude pour les siens et quatre hobbits qui, au départ n'étaient jamais sortis de la Comté… Oui, c'était une bien étrange compagnie pour une mission aussi importante et Gandalf se prit à espérer que cette **expédition** ne tourne pas au désastre.


	20. Chapter 20

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers du seigneur des anneaux. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires ou en suivant vos propositions.**

 **N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !**

 **Merci à Sephirotaddict qui a donné la plupart des mots ou les personnages de ce chapitre. Merci à Emiliekalin pour le mot "robe"**

 **Merci à Evy qui lit toujours en guest !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des mots en suggestions dans les review !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Compagnon (106 mots)**

Gil Galad observa ses **compagnons** qui se tenaient autour de lui dans la tente de commandement, ils attendaient que le roi prenne une décision, mais depuis la première fois depuis longtemps, ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, il savait que Oropher avait décidé d'attaquer seul de son côté, comme il savait que c'était de l'inconscience. Il était roi. Il devait protéger les siens et attendre les renforts. Alors il se redressa et proclama d'une voix forte et sans appel.

\- Nous attendrons !

Tous hochèrent la tête avec respect sauf Elrond dont il sentit le trouble lorsqu'il lui murmura.

\- Mais ils vont se faire massacrer.

...

 **2.** **Vert (114 mots)**

Son souffle se faisait difficile. La douleur lui déchirait les poumons et il avait l'impression de ne plus sentir son bras. Au départ, quand il l'avait enchaîné à ce rocher par la main droite, il avait tenté de garder le compte des jours, mais au bout d'une semaine, entre la douleur, la soif et la fièvre, il n'en avait plus été capable. Le sang coulait de son poignet mutilé par les chaînes pendant que son esprit luttait pour s'échapper, le ramenant loin de ces rochers stériles et coupants, dans les forêts **vertes** et accueillantes au sein desquelles il avait grandi et les larmes vinrent s'ajouter aux rester de ses maux.

\- Je veux juste mourir…

...

 **3.** **Collier (121 mots)**

Maglor, fils de Fëanor, la première fois que le jeune Estel, après avoir mis le nez dans les livres de la bibliothèque demanda des explications sur celui qui composa le Noldolantë, il ne perçut pas son père adoptif se raidir et pourtant… Elrond aurait tout donné pour ne pas parler de lui, de cet elfe aveuglé par le pouvoir des Silmarils qui avait poursuivi sa mère avec un tel acharnement qu'elle avait fini par se jeter dans la mer pour lui échapper. La grâce d'Ulmo l'avait sauvé, la transformant en **oiseau** blanc portant la pierre en **collier** , pour lui permettre de rejoindre son époux, mais Elrond aurait toujours du mal à parler cette quête folle qui avait tant déchiré les Elfes.

...

 **4.** **Fébrile (126 mots)**

Legolas était **fébrile**. C'était sans doute un peu ridicule, mais c'était comme ça. Il sentait son cœur battre trop vite et l'inquiétude étreindre ses cordes vocales. Pourtant, il avait connu pire. Il avait affronté des hordes d'Uruk, un Balrog, des Oliphants, les dernières légions de Sauron et cependant, c'était ce moment-là qu'il redoutait. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire le dernier pas et si Gimli ne l'avait pas poussé en soupirant, il ne serait pas rentré dans la salle du trône. Debout en face de lui, il croisa le regard gris de son père et finit de perdre le peu de contenance qu'il lui restait, mais les bras qui ne mirent que quelques secondes à s'enrouler autour de lui firent subitement s'envoler toute trace de fébrilité.

...

 **5.** **Robe (100 mots)**

Alors qu'il tentait d'expliquer à ses capitaines comment organiser les nouvelles patrouilles de sécurité autour de la cité, afin d'arrêter la progression des orcs comme celle des araignées géantes, Thranduil luttait également pour rester le plus impassible possible, ce qu'il parvenait encore à faire. En revanche, les sourires amusés qu'il lisait sur le visage de ses hommes commençaient passablement à l'agacer. C'était sur lui, le Roi, qu'ils devaient se concentrer et non sur le petit _elfing_ un brin malicieux et turbulent, qui jouait à ses pieds, se cachant en riant sous les **robes** de son père qu'il refusait de quitter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une première fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Balbutiement (105 mots)**

Il y avait des moments qui étaient à la fois source de fierté et de peur. C'était paradoxal, mais c'était ainsi. Debout, surplombant de sa prestance les autres elfes, droit et raide comme il savait le faire pour cacher ses émotions, Thranduil observait Legolas manier avec maladresse ses premières épées d'entraînements en bois. Bien sûr, enfant, il était passé lui aussi par là, mais c'était différent. La guerre était à leur porte et les **balbutiements** de son jeune fils en tant qu'apprenti guerrier, l'avertissait que bientôt, il gagnerait en dextérité, il deviendrait un soldat et qu'il pourrait le perdre, lui aussi… Ce qui le terrassait.

...

 **2.** **Dulcinée (104 mots)**

Aragorn frémit, perdu dans ses pensées, et ses doigts se portèrent sans qu'il n'y pense au collier donné par sa **dulcinée** avant qu'il ne quitte Imladris. Le simple souvenir du sourire d'Arwën lui redonnait des forces et l'effrayait en même temps. Il lui redonnait des forces parce que leur amour était d'une puissance comme il en existait peu et il l'effrayait parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait fait le choix propre à sa lignée et qu'elle avait choisi la mortalité… pour lui… par amour pour lui… Alors, il ne pouvait échouer… De la réussite de cette quête, dépendait la vie de la femme qu'il aimait.

...

 **3.** **Erratique (113 mots)**

Thranduil tentait de garder une voix stable pendant qu'il murmurait des encouragements et serrait un peu plus fort, le corps de son fils contre sa poitrine. Il ne devait pas céder. Il devait se concentrer sur la force qu'il pouvait lui transmettre. Il devait ignorer le sang sur ses doigts et les mouvements **erratiques** du cœur de son enfant. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter à ses halètements plaintifs ni à ses crispations de douleur. Il devait rester fort pour deux… C'était de sa force que dépendrait leur survie… Réfléchir et trouver un moyen de les sauver dépendaient de lui… Oui, il devait les sortir de ce cachot avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

...

 **4.** **Fatuité (110 mots)**

Thorin observait le seigneur elfe qui se pavanait devant lui avec un agacement qui était sur le point de se transformer en haine. Son arrogance, sa **fatuité** , tout ce qu'il dégageait lui donnait envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Comme ses ancêtres, il ne supportait pas les elfes et celui-ci encore plus ! Il était si imposant, si froid… C'était… dérangeant. Comme s'il n'était pas réel, comme si cet être qui le prenait de haut, n'était pas de chair et de sang et puis, il y avait cette obsession pour ces pierres dans l'antre de la bête, une obsession qu'il ne comprenait pas, rendant son attitude encore plus inquiétante.

...

 **5.** **Fustiger (129 mots)**

Legolas, debout devant le trône ne bougeait pas. C'était tout juste s'il suivait du regard la grande silhouette à la robe grise qui faisait les cent pas déversant sur lui toute sa colère d'une voix froide qui rendait la chose encore plus inquiétante. Legolas connaissait son père et cette manière qu'il avait par moment de perdre le contrôle de soi. Il savait que lorsqu'il se serait calmé, il viendrait lui demander pardon et puis, Legolas méritait sans doute de se faire **fustiger** de la sorte. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, faisant tomber ses hommes dans une embuscade qui avait coûté de nombreuses vies. Chaque mort affectait Thranduil, le ramenant à Dagorlad. Il le savait. Alors, il ne disait rien, le laissant exprimer sa peine à sa manière, ça lui passerait.


	22. Chapter 22

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une deuxième fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Glabre (103 mots)**

La poussière, la crasse, le sang… Legolas n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir retirer ses spalières et ses tuniques pour se rafraichir après la violence de la bataille qui venait de se dérouler au gouffre. Il se délesta donc rapidement de ses habits, retirant sa tunique d'un geste pour se retrouver torse nu. Doucement, il versa un peu d'eau dans une vasque en face de lui et s'aspergea le visage. Il ne prêta pas attention au regard étonné voir choqué que Gimli posa sur son torse, un torse musclé, **glabre** mais qui portait de nombreuses cicatrices, témoignant des longs combats déjà menés par son ami.

...

 **2.** **Gaudriole (120 mots)**

Gimli ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les elfes depuis qu'il avait pénétré en Lorien : leur majesté, leur manière de se déplacer en glissant sur le sol, le silence de la cité, l'harmonie de leurs chants, la beauté de Dame Galadriel. Il les trouvait fascinant. En revanche, ils ne paraissaient pas être des adeptes de la **gaudriole** et cela lui rappela les mots de son père, lui expliquant qu'il avait été frappé par la tristesse que tentait de cacher le roi des elfes sylvains par une attitude hautaine, une tristesse qu'il voyait aussi dans les yeux de son fils malgré ses sourires et cela l'étonna, car il ne la voyait pas chez les autres elfes autour de lui. Peut-être devrait-il lui parler ?

...

 **3.** **Haquenée (114 mots)**

Aragorn n'oublierait ce jour où après des semaines de chevauchée, il était enfin revenu à Imladris, épuisé et légèrement blessé. Il était si jeune à l'époque, à peine plus de 20 ans et son corps n'était pas encore habitué au combat comme aux longues chevauchées. Il traversait donc la cité qui s'éveillait à peine pour gagner son lit lorsqu'il la vit, semblant baigner dans la lumière des premiers rayons de soleil pendant qu'elle brossait avec douceur la croupe de sa **haquenée**. Sa longue chevelure brune, ses yeux envoûtants… Il la connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant, mais là, il sut ce jour qu'il ne pourrait plus nier ses vrais sentiments à son égard, il l'aimait.

...

 **4.** **Hospitalité (106 mots)**

Thorin bouillonnait de rage pendant que deux gardes le poussaient dans une cellule. S'il avait bien voulu accorder le bénéfice du doute au seigneur d'Imladris, le roi de la forêt sombre ne devait pas être connu pour son **hospitalité**. Ne voyait-il pas ce roitelet borné qu'il n'avait rien à y envier, qu'il était le roi sous la montagne et qu'il lui devait le respect ? Son père avait raison. Ces elfes n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Il les détestait comme jamais il n'avait détesté quelqu'un, surtout s'il l'empêchait d'être à l'heure pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte dérobée… Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Il le détestait !

...

 **5.** **Indolence (106 mots)**

Faramir ne savait plus comment faire. Tous ses efforts se heurtaient à la froideur de son père dont l' **indolence** permissive commençait à lui faire comprendre que les choses finiraient mal si rien ne bougeait, mais comment faire ? Il voyait bien que pour lui il n'était qu'un second fils malhabile et ridicule. Il ne respectait ni ses décisions, ni ses hommes, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire bouger les choses sans son appui. Seulement, Denethor ne faisait rien et son fils savait qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Comme il aurait aimé que Boromir ne soit pas parti à cette réunion chez les Elfes…


	23. Chapter 23

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une troisième fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Jovial (120 mots)**

Legolas se laissa aller, émettant un léger rire qui entraîna un sourire encore plus grand sur le visage **jovial** de Gimli. Le nain était heureux que ses blagues, bien que peu élaborées finissent par faire sourire son ami. C'était rare et cela lui plaisait de l'entendre rire, même discrètement. Legolas paraissait si inquiet. Gimli avait compris que les siens étaient en train de combattre le Mal eux aussi, plus au Nord, et que son compagnon avait peur pour ceux qu'il aimait, peur pour son père comme il avait peur pour Aragorn ou Frodon. Il s'en faisait pour tout le monde en fait. Alors Gimli tentait de lui changer les idées et il était heureux quand il voyait qu'il y parvenait.

...

 **2.** **Lippe (106 mots)**

Le visage de l'orc était balafré et sa **lippe** pendante et coupée le rendait totalement repoussant. Thranduil ferma même les yeux lorsqu'il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui murmurant avec satisfaction.

\- C'est à moi que va revenir l'honneur de tuer le Roi des Elfes.

Thranduil émit un léger rire en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux. Si seulement il savait depuis combien de temps il était mort. C'était ridicule. L'orc recula un peu déstabilisé.

\- Je vais effacer ce sourire ! S'exclama ce dernier en brandissant sa lame au-dessus de la tête de son prisonnier qui murmura.

\- Ne rate pas ton coup, tu n'auras qu'une seule chance.

...

 **3.** **Léonin (102 mots)**

Les hôtes de passage pouvaient le confirmer. Glorfindel détonnait parmi les guerriers d'Imladris : sa haute stature, sa chevelure blonde vaporeuse et **léonine** , son air sérieux et sa manière de se battre propre à ce combattant unique, à cet elfe revenu d'un autre âge, seul non Maïar à avoir tué un Balrog de Morgoth. Oui, dans l'entourage d'Elrond, on le repérait assez facilement même s'il ne recherchait jamais la lumière, endossant le rôle de bras armé fidèle, ne parlant jamais de son passé et gardant toujours un œil sur les deux jumeaux dont il avait assuré une partie de l'entraînement au combat.

...

 **4.** **Nacre (106 mots)**

Une peau d'albâtre, des lèvres de **nacre** et des yeux aux éclats de pierres précieuses. Ses mains qui remontent le long de ses hanches pendant qu'il la tire contre lui, heureux de pouvoir le faire sans crainte de la perdre, sans crainte de mourir en la laissant seule. C'était troublant. Ses mains à elle qui lui rendent son étreinte, ses mots d'amour qu'elle prononce d'une voix tendre à son oreille et ses mains qui se posent délicatement sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne le gratifie d'un baiser plein d'amour, d'un baiser plein de promesse qu'il lui rend dans l'allégresse générale, seuls au monde malgré la foule.

...

 **5.** **Nyctalope (109 mots)**

Il faisait nuit. Gimli tira une bouffée de sa pipe et aperçut la silhouette fine de Legolas plantée debout un peu plus bas, les pâles rayons de la Lune faisant refléter sa chevelure blonde. Le nain intrigué de le voir aussi immobile se rapprocha.

\- Vous méditez mon ami ?

\- J'observe, répondit doucement l'elfe.

\- Vous êtes capable de voir dans le noir ?

\- Non, répondit son ami en riant légèrement. Je ne suis pas **nyctalope**. J'observe juste le calme, la quiétude de la nuit car demain le combat reprendra et tout cela sera irrémédiablement perdu.

\- Vous ne devriez pas penser autant. C'est de repos que votre corps a besoin mon ami.


	24. Chapter 24

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une dernière fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Oliphant (113 mots)**

Legolas comprit immédiatement la dangerosité de ces monstres, de ces **oliphants** gigantesques qui fonçaient droit devant en détruisant tout. Il devait en arrêter un, au moins pour laisser souffler les troupes qui combattaient au pied de la cité blanche. Alors, le guerrier elfe sauta sur le premier qui passa, grimpa sur son dos en précipitant les hommes qui le manipulaient dans le vide. Puis, ajustant ses flèches, il visa à l'arrière du crâne, espérant que ses traits transperceraient le cuir de la bête. Quand le monstre s'écroula, il se sentit soulagé, glissant lestement au pied de celle-ci pour atterrir devant Gimli qui le regardait bouche bée.

\- Ça compte quand même que pour un !

...

 **2.** **Rutilant (111 mots)**

Le long manteau qu'il portait sur sa tunique grise était d'un rouge **rutilant** , tranchant avec la pâleur de sa peau et ses cheveux d'un blond presque tirant sur le blanc, mais il était en accord avec les baies qui ornées sa couronne de rameaux. Assis sur son trône, il observait la foule des elfes qui festoyait dans une atmosphère légère et joyeuse. D'un pas leste, Legolas grimpa les marches menant au trône de son père, lui tendant un verre de vin que Thranduil prit en lui souriant.

\- Merci ma petite feuille.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas vous reposer.

\- Allons mon fils, les orcs ne m'ont pas tué, cette fête ne le fera pas.

...

 **3.** **Vespéral (108 mots)**

Le moment de l'ombre **vespérale** était le moment de la journée que préférait le tout jeune elfing, fils du roi de Mirkwood. A ce moment précis, les ombres des gens, comme ceux des arbres s'allongeaient et les faisaient ressembler à des géants noirs et effrayants, des géants qu'il combattait chaque soir, s'imaginant déjà sur les champs de bataille devant le regard attendri de son père. Thranduil en profitait souvent pour relire des traités tout en sirotant un verre de vin et il s'amusait de voir son petit aux prises avec tous ces monstres irréels, c'était tellement plus rassurant que de l'imaginer combattre de vrais monstres dans quelques décennies.

...

 **4.** **Xylocope (115 mots)**

Avec précaution, le tout jeune Legolas entassa deux buches de bois avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour comprendre d'où venait le bourdonnement qui semblait habiter le tronc. Ainsi perché, le petit elfe tomba nez à nez avec une ruche de **xylocopes**. Les petites abeilles charpentières se demandant bien ce que leur voulait cet intrus, se mirent à bourdonner plus fort, se rapprochant du téméraire elfing qui tenta de les chasser de la main. Ce simple geste eu des conséquences dramatiques puisqu'il perdit l'équilibre, basculant dans le vide pour atterrir dans les bras de son père qui fronça les sourcils, prenant un air sévère.

\- Désolé, marmonna Legolas du bout des lèvres.

...

 **5.** **Xylophore (122 mots)**

Thranduil avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir, au moins quelques minutes, avant de peut-être ne plus jamais revenir. Il avait conclu cette alliance avec Celeborn, mettant de côté les querelles qui les animaient. Ils allaient unir leurs forces et raser Dol Gudur. Les orcs étaient nombreux dans la vieille forteresse et les pertes ne seraient pas négligeables. Alors, il avait besoin de ces quelques minutes… ici, juste en face de la tombe de sa défunte épouse, prêt de cette flamme sacrée qu'entretenait un **xylophore** pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne jamais. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de lui demander de veiller sur leur fils qui combattait au sud et de lui accorder de survivre pour qu'un jour père et fils se retrouvent enfin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre merci à EmilieKalin pour les deux premiers mots et à Sephirotaddict pour les trous suivants.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Arc (100 mots)**

L' **arc** était l'arme la plus emblématique des guerriers elfes, celle qui avait fait leur réputation et les rendaient si précieux au combat. C'était une arme qu'ils se transmettaient d'une génération à l'autre ou que l'on offrait à un jeune en âge d'appartenir aux combattants. L'habilité de leurs flèches comme la précision de leur tir était légendaire, chaque archer elfe valant assurément cinq archers humains. La fulgurance de leur réflexe, la force de leur bras, leur vision surhumaine étaient vantées par tous… et tous se demandaient aussi pourquoi le Roi Thranduil n'en utilisait jamais, lui qui était un guerrier si puissant…

...

 **2.** **Soleil (100 mots)**

L'odeur du sang emplissait l'air tout autant que les râles des mourants et que les cris des orcs. Tout était si inhumain, si barbare dans cette bataille chaotique. Aragorn toussota et crachota du sang lui aussi. Il se sentait épuisé, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas céder, sinon c'était tout un peuple qui allait disparaître. Son regard croisa une fraction de seconde celui de Legolas et il comprit, il comprit qu'il pensait comme lui. Il fallait continuer à se battre, continuer à lutter jusqu'à l'aube, jusqu'au lever du **soleil**. Gandalf leur avait dit de tenir, alors ils allaient tenir.

...

 **3.** **Acuité (108 mots)**

L' **acuité** visuelle des elfes étaient réputé. Ils pouvaient distinguer un léger détail à des lieues de là et c'était cela qui les rendaient si bon à l'arc, ils ne rataient jamais leurs cibles. Chaque trait était d'une précision redoutable. Thranduil frémit et brandit son grand arc blanc. Il encocha la flèche, tira et… manqua la cible. Un long frisson le parcourut pendant qu'une larme coula sur sa joue… L' **acuité** des elfes reposait sur leurs yeux, leurs deux yeux et le roi en parti aveugle, compris à ce moment précis que plus jamais il ne pourrait utiliser cette arme si emblématique, cet arc qui était celui de son père.

...

 **4.** **Célérité (111 mots)**

Vite… Toujours plus vite… Ne pas ralentir, ne pas les laisser les rattraper. Chevaucher avec **célérité** pour atteindre la rivière et se mettre sous la protection des elfes, sous la protection des pouvoirs du seigneur d'Imladris, sous la protection de son père. Arwën n'avait plus que cette idée en tête. Galoper plus vite que le vent, plus vite que les Nazgul qui la talonnait. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ralentir, pas se permettre de les laisser l'atteindre. Déjà parce qu'ils ne l'épargneraient pas, mais surtout parce qu'elle devait sauver le semi-homme qu'elle tenait serré contre elle. Elle avait été volontaire pour leur venir en aide, elle ne céderait pas.

...

 **5.** **Félonie (106 mots)**

Théoden frémissait de rage. Tant de temps perdu à cause de la **félonie** de Grima. Il aurait dû le comprendre et le tuer quand il en avait encore la force. Il aurait pu mieux protéger son peuple et sans doute sauver la vie de son enfant. La mort de Théodred le hantait, une mort atroce, injuste… Son fils s'était éteint dans la souffrance sans qu'il ne soit là, prêt de lui pour lui tenir la main et cela le brisait un peu plus chaque jour. Oui, pour toutes ses trahisons, Grima méritait la mort. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter Aragorn, par vengeance il aurait dû l'occire.


	26. Chapter 26

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre merci à EmilieKalin pour le dernier mot et à Sephirotaddict pour tous les autres.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **Archétype (100 mots)**

Assis sur son trône qu'il avait voulu haut et imposant, un regard bleu froid aussi aiguisé que la lame qu'il maniait au combat, Thranduil ressemblait à l'idée que se faisait Thorin de **l'archétype** du roi Elfe orgueilleux, distant et totalement indifférent à la peine de ceux qui l'entourait. Il aurait même pu admettre qu'il lui paraissait impressionnant, mais ce n'était qu'un maudit elfe et se retrouver là, à lui exposer le but de sa quête le fit bouillonner de rage. Une rage qui devint de la méfiance lorsque le roi sylvain descendit les marches pour se retrouver face à lui.

...

 **Cupide (106 mots)**

Bard savait que cela allait finir mal dés qu'il avait compris ce que les nains venaient faire à Lacville. Quelle stupidité d'aller se frotter à un dragon. Maintenant, la ville était la proie des flammes et au milieu de tout cet enfer, il remarqua que le bourgmestre n'en menait pas large. Pire ! Ce scélérat indigne et **cupide** était en train de s'enfuir avec autant de richesses qu'il le pouvait pendant que les habitants, qu'il aurait dû protéger étaient sur le point de se faire massacrer par la bête. Bard lui aurait bien fait payer, mais pour l'instant, il devait se sortir lui-même de cet enfer.

...

 **Abstème (105 mots)**

En voyant Gimli provoquer Legolas dans un concours de beuverie pour fêter leur victoire, Aragorn savait qu'il aurait dû intervenir pour le prévenir que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, les elfes des bois n'étaient pas **abstèmes**. Bon après, il n'était pas sûr non plus que Legolas, bien qu'appréciant un verre de vin tout autant que son père en soit déjà arrivé dans sa vie à être ivre, ce qui risquait de rendre le concours assez amusant à regarder. De toute manière, le danger était écarté pour le moment, ils avaient survécus. Qui sait s'ils ne vivaient pas là leur dernier moment de détente avant de…

...

 **Violine (123 mots)**

Les yeux de Thranduil étaient fixés sur son verre en cristal dont il faisait tourner doucement le liquide **violine** qu'il contenait pour le laisser libérer toutes ses saveurs. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, le roi des elfes sylvains savait apprécier un bon vin. Cela lui vidait l'esprit, repoussant dans un coin, les pensées sinistres qui tentaient de l'aspirer dans l'abîme et puis c'était agréable. Le goût fruité excitait ses papilles, la légère ivresse le rendait plus souriant. Mirkwood lui paraissait moins sombre quand il laissait ses sujets rirent et plaisanter au cours d'une soirée presque insouciante. Ce n'était pas si mal au final. Cela aurait même pu passer pour un luxe dans la vie de ces guerriers trop souvent confrontés à l'horreur.

...

 **Papillon (119 mots)**

L'instant était étrange, suspendu, comme si le temps était différent au-delà des portes de la Lorien. Heureux de pouvoir prendre une respiration hors des combats, Legolas s'était un peu éloigné du groupe pour se recueillir sous le couvert des arbres. Il aimait la nature depuis son plus jeune âge. Il la comprenait, lui parlait et les arbres de la Lorien émettaient des chants magnifiques. Fatigué, il se laissa tomber assis sur une souche, relevant la tête quand un **papillon** vint voleter autours de lui. Legolas leva un doigt, laissant le fragile insecte venir s'y poser. Ses pensées lui imposèrent ce même geste fait par sa mère pour lui montrer son premier **papillon** , comme tout cela lui semblait loin aujourd'hui.


	27. Chapter 27

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre merci à EmilieKalin pour les deux derniers mots, les trois autres sont issus d'une soirée du Collectif**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **1\. Poésie (114 mots)**

S'il y avait bien l'un des cours de Galion qu'il ne supportait pas c'était bien la **poésie**. Legolas ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'apprendre des poèmes alors que la forêt était peu à peu gagnée par le Mal. Il avait besoin d'enseignements utiles, d'apprendre à se battre, pas de perdre son temps dans les livres. Alors il refusait obstinément d'apprendre ses poèmes, jusqu'au soir où Thranduil vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit en tenant un petit livre à la couverture d'argent. Un livre aux pages manuscrites.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des poèmes.

\- Ecris à la main ?

\- Ecris par te mère, murmura Thranduil ému.

Et subitement, la **poésie** ne fut plus aussi inutile.

...

 **2.** **Capitaine (102 mots)**

C'était un jour qu'il avait attendu avec une telle impatience, qu'il savait qu'il s'en souviendrait tout au long de sa vie. Il avait été si pressée à l'idée de rejoindre les patrouilles et de combattre pour protéger les siens. Au fil des ans, il avait fait ses armes avec patience, échappant de justesse à la mort à plusieurs reprises… Échappant à la mort ou sauvant de justesse la vie de ce père qui le regardait avec fierté pendant qu'il parlait à l'assemblée, pendant qu'il posait une main sur son épaule le nommant **capitaine** de sa garde, soldat d'élite des elfes de Vertbois.

...

 **3.** **Mer (102 mots)**

Debout sur le ponton, le vent jouait avec ses longues mèches blondes, les faisant voleter dans son dos. Legolas ferma les yeux, profitant de la douceur des embruns sur sa peau. Il n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver là, prêt à embarquer sur ce bateau, prêt à traverser la **mer** pour rejoindre Valinor. Il pensait rester ici, en Terre du Milieu, avec son père et ce qui restait de son peuple, mais Gimli voulait revoir dame Galadriel, la revoir une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre et pour lui, pour ce nain devenu un frère, il était prêt à partir pour ne plus revenir.

...

 **4.** **Rocher (102 mots)**

Sans prendre le temps de ralentir et avec la légèreté qui le caractérisait, Legolas bondit sur un **rocher** pour laisser son regard errait sur l'horizon. Dans son dos, il entendit le pas d'Aragorn et le souffle bruyant de Gimli, qui les suivait en rechignant, mais sans ralentir. Le nain faisait preuve d'une résistance qu'il admirait. Les orcs qu'ils pourchassaient étaient rapides, trop rapides. Son regard perçant les remarqua facilement, mais ils auraient dû gagner du terrain à ce rythme. Du bas du **rocher** , Aragorn lui demanda en suivant la direction qu'il observait.

\- Alors mon ami que voient vos yeux d'elfes ?

...

 **5.** **Fleuve (109 mots)**

L'Anduin… Le regard dans le vague, Aragorn ne pouvait détacher son regard des eaux du **fleuve**. La Grande Rivière des Terres Sauvages serpentait dans le Rhovanion et le Gondor sur des milles. Elle était tumultueuse et indomptable, se précipitant bruyamment dans les chutes de Rauros. Elle emporterait désormais dans ses méandres le corps de son compagnon d'arme, soldat du Gondor, avec lequel il avait rêvé de retourner un jour triomphant à la Cité Blanche.

Dans son dos, Aragorn entendit Legolas se mette à chanter d'une voix pure une mélopée elfique tandis qu'il poussait la barque lothlorienne en direction de la chute, accompagnant le corps de Boromir d'une dernière prière.

* * *

 **NOTE : Le drabble "Poésie" a été développé sous forme d'OS dans le chapitre 1 du recueil "Instants de vie"**


	28. Chapter 28

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre merci à EmilieKalin pour les deux derniers mots, les trois autres sont issus d'une soirée du Collectif**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Gland (100 mots)**

C'était l'automne. Assis sous un chêne, Thranduil observait les feuilles mortes s'envoler en bourrasque. Elles virevoltèrent dans un léger tourbillon et se dispersèrent plus loin. Un **gland** se décrocha de l'arbre et vint rouler à ses pieds, lui rappelant en une fraction de seconde combien sa petite feuille aimait jouer aux billes avec, quand il était un tout petit _elfing_. Comme ce temps lui semblait loin, comme il aurait voulu que les heures s'arrêtent, qu'il ne grandisse jamais et qu'il ne soit pas là, quelque part, luttant contre une Ombre qui tentait de les engloutir au péril de sa vie.

...

 **2.** **Vague (114 mots)**

Les **vagues** ondulaient formant des rouleaux, vaporisant de l'écume et grondant avant de venir mourir sur la plage en submergeant ses pieds. Debout, les yeux perdus au large et les cheveux au vent, Legolas laissa vagabonder son esprit. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu ce voyage : construire ce bateau, voguer jusqu'aux Terres Immortelles, laisser son père derrière lui. Non, ce n'était pas prévu… Mais Gimli se faisait vieux, il était presque arrivé au terme de sa vie et il voulait revoir une dernière fois le visage de la Dame de la Lorien. Lui qui était déjà si bouleversé de le perdre, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce dernier vœu. Il ferait ce voyage.

...

 **3.** **Pas (101 mots)**

Dans le hall d'une taille impressionnante, mais vide, le bruit des **pas** de Thranduil se répercutaient sur le sol, emplissant la salle. Le Roi semblait égal à lui-même, droit, impassible, les mains liées dans le dos. Il semblait comme d'habitude sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il faisait les cents **pas** et cela trahissait une certaine angoisse. Oh bien sûr, il tentait de la cacher, mais comment pouvait-il ne pas être inquiet alors que 10 000 orcs assaillaient ce gouffre du Rohan et que son fils, son oxygène, sa seule et unique raison de vivre, était là-bas, tentant de remporter un combat presque déjà perdu.

...

 **4.** **Abîme (104 mots)**

Noir, tout était noir autour de lui. Tout semblait avoir disparu. Il n'entendait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'était même pas sûr que son cœur batte encore. Tout était noir, morbide et il tremblait. Il tremblait tellement qu'il n'était pas sûr de réussir à continuer de tenir debout. Il tremblait et un gouffre s'ouvrait devant lui. Un **abîme** froid et sordide qui l'appelait de plus en plus fort, comme une sirène démoniaque et il avait envie de lui répondre. Il avait envie de plonger pour voir si le noir pouvait s'estomper, pour voir s'il pouvait la rejoindre et à nouveau l'enlacer.

...

 **5\. Séisme (101 mots)**

C'était un bouleversement inexplicable, un **séisme** brutal et soudain qui après avoir réellement fait trembler la terre, déployait une vague sur le point d'engloutir toute la Terre du Milieu. Cependant, contrairement aux tremblements de terre physique, cette vague-là n'entrainait ni violence, ni mort, ni destruction. Bien au contraire ! C'était une vague de joie, de paix et d'espoir ! Oui parce que ce séisme-là était joyeux, serein et apaisant ! L'Ennemi était détruit, définitivement détruit. L'Ombre ne gagnerait plus de nouvelles terres. Ils l'avaient repoussé. Ils avaient gagnés… Enfin… Le Corrompu ne ferait plus de nouvelles victimes. La guerre était finie.


	29. Chapter 29

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre lles mots proviennent du soirée jeu du groupe papotage**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **Miroir et Reflet (104 mots)**

C'était étrange comme un simple objet du quotidien pouvait paraître plus effrayant qu'une cohorte d'orcs, étrange comme il pouvait trembler, comme il pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérait alors que ses jambes étaient à deux doigts de lâcher. Pourtant c'était un **miroir** , juste un fichu **miroir** alors de quoi avait-il peur ? De son **reflet** dans la glace ? C'était si ridicule et pourtant si violent. Il était terrifié. C'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu le faire seul. Il ne voulait personne autour de lui lorsque son regard se porterait pour la première fois sur son visage mutilé, serait-il toujours un elfe après cela ?

...

 **Trèfle (102 mots)**

Legolas était étendu sur le dos dans l'herbe du jardin haut du palais. Il savait que son père froncerait les sourcils de le voir étendu par terre, ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait d'un prince, mais Legolas aimait observer le ciel. Il était bleu, apaisant… Sa couleur ne changeait, il ne devenait pas noir et sinistre comme les arbres de Vertbois… Enfin de _Taur-e-Ndaedelos_ maintenant… Machinalement, ses doigts qui caressaient toujours l'herbe rencontrèrent une petite touffe de **trèfle**. Machinalement, il en cueillit un et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Quatre feuilles… Est-ce que tout n'était pas aussi sombre au final ?

...

 **Anneau (173 mots)**

 _Un **anneau** pour les gouverner tous, un **anneau** pour les trouver, un **anneau** pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier_

C'était étrange au final de donner à un seul **anneau** autant de pouvoir, mais c'était ainsi… Il les avait trompés… faisant forger en secret ce maître **anneau**. Heureusement, il restait encore un peu d'espoir. Galadriel soupira, jouant sans s'en rendre compte avec Nenya qu'elle ne quittait jamais. L' **anneau** de l'eau possédait une puissance singulière lui aussi, garantissant une protection contre le mal inébranlable. Une protection qui permettait à la Lothlórien de prospérer continuellement en étant assuré de ne jamais tomber aux mains de l'ennemi sauf si Sauron en personne mène la noire armée… C'était un fait qu'elle savait acquis, alors, quand la Dame de la Lorien découvrit la réalité de Taur-e-Ndaedelos, elle frissonna, comprenant pour la première fois l'attitude aigrie et ténébreuse de Thranduil, obligé de lutter chaque jour pour protéger son peuple à la force de sa lame, lui dont la lignée ne possédait aucun **anneau** pour les protéger.

...

 **Moribond (97 mots)**

Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler de cette manière. Il y avait un plan, un plan qu'ils connaissaient tous et qui devait les mener à la victoire. L'Alliance des Hommes et des Elfes étaient solides. Pourtant, c'était entre Elfes que tout c'était joué : l'emportement d'Oropher, la fierté de Gil Galad et ils en étaient là… Bien sûr ils avaient gagné, au moins en apparence, parce que dés qu'il posait les yeux sur le Roi, blessé, agonisant, **moribond** , tenu dans les bras de son fils en larmes, Elrond savait que plus rien désormais ne serait comme avant.

...

 **Soin (136 mots)**

La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre propre au calme et au recueillement. Legolas était étendu sur son lit, les yeux clos. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et son corps se crispait de douleur par moment. Assis sur le bord du lit de son fils, Thranduil ne parvenait plus à cacher son angoisse. Le venin des araignées était brutal et il avait tellement peur que malgré ses **soins** , il ne finisse par venir à bout de la résistance de son fils… sa petite feuille, qu'il avait extrait à peine vivant de ce nid répugnant. Le Roi laissa échapper un soupir et plongea un linge dans une vasque d'eau fraîche avant d'essuyer le visage de son enfant inconscient, luttant contre son angoisse de plus en plus grande.

\- Accroche-toi mon fils. Je suis là.


	30. Chapter 30

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre lles mots proviennent du soirée jeu du groupe papotage**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **Patte (135 mots)**

C'était un jour froid d'automne. A cette époque Vertbois n'était pas encore Taur-e-Ndaedelos, c'était une forêt magnifique et le jeune Thranduil aimait s'y promener pour échapper à la cours et échapper à son père surtout, dont l'indifférence et la froideur se répercuter sur son fils. Ce jour-là, il fut distrait de ses pensées sombres par une plainte, l'appel d'un animal blessé. Touché par ce discret appel à l'aide, il se dirigea vers le buisson et l'écarta, découvrant un jeune faon, la **patte** coincée dans une fissure rocheuse, caché par de la mousse. Le jeune prince s'approcha, parlant à voix douce à l'animal et le délivrant. Le jeune faon se redressa et lançant un regard plein de gratitude à l'elfe qui tendit la main pour toucher son museau.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas gravement blessé.

...

 **Dague (152 mots)**

D'un geste doux, Legolas fit glisser ses longues **dagues** dans leurs fourreaux. Ils s'étaient établis pour la nuit, pour prendre un peu de repos et l'elfe avait prit le premier tour de garde, de toute manière il ne dormait pas ou peu. En revanche, il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une voix lui demanda.

\- Vous les avez fabriqué vous-même ?

Legolas leva la tête en direction de Gimli, qui la pipe à la main, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Vos **dagues** ?

\- Euh non, bredouilla l'elfe en frémissant, c'est un héritage.

\- Un héritage ?

\- Elles étaient à ma mère.

\- Un cadeau pour votre départ ?

\- Un cadeau de mon père pour mon passage à l'âge adulte.

\- Et votre mère ?

Legolas se leva comme un ressort, bredouillant maladroitement avant de s'éloigner.

\- Je ne l'ai plu…

Gimli le regarda s'éloigner en se maudissant. Quel idiot il faisait ! Il fallait qu'il le rattrape pour s'excuser maintenant !

...

 **Nuit (105 mots)**

La **nuit** était faite pour dormir, pour se reposer, c'était… la norme… Sauf que les Elfes ne dormaient pas ou pas beaucoup et que Legolas détestait la **nuit**. Il l'avait toujours détesté depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle était propice à la dissimulation, que leurs ennemis pouvaient s'y cacher et que le danger était toujours plus présent que lors de la journée. Les monstres n'aimaient pas le soleil, la **nuit** était leur royaume et il en avait tellement combattu que même là, alors que tout lui paraissait paisible, alors que le danger n'existait plus, il ne parvenait pas à s'allonger pour prendre un peu de repos.

...

 **Responsabilité (164 mots)**

Il y avait des **responsabilités** qu'il savait sienne depuis qu'il était enfant… si jamais on lui avait laissé le temps d'être un enfant. Thranduil en doutait parfois. Quand il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le massacre de Doriath, la mort sauvage du roi Thingol qui lui avait tant appris, l'exil de son peuple, la fuite devant le Mal, la mort de son père… Tout s'était enchaîné et il savait qu'il devait les assumer ces **responsabilités**. Il avait un peuple un peu perdu à protéger, une ombre à repousser, un fils pour lequel il devait continuer à avancer. Seulement parfois, elles devenaient lourdes, trop lourdes à porter ces **responsabilités** et il se sentait seul, perdu, incapable de pouvoir continuer. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se briser, il n'en avait pas le droit, pas temps que le mal ne serait pas détruit. Alors, il se redressait pour remettre son masque froid et hautain avant de reprendre son fardeau. Le temps du repos finirait bien par venir.

...

 **Séparation (110 mots)**

C'était étrange comme cette **séparation** lui faisait mal. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que Thranduil voyait son fils partir loin de lui, mais là ce n'était pas pareil. Il le savait maintenant. Ce conseil chez Elrond serait différent, quelque chose d'important allait se jouer là-bas, quelque chose que lui savait depuis des années, mais que les autres avaient refusé de voir. Le Mal était là, de retour et il rassemblait ses forces pour mieux les détruire. Est-ce que c'était cela le problème ? Pour la première fois, le Roi avait peur, réellement peur de perdre de son fils, car il le savait, le combat ne faisait que commencer.


	31. Chapter 31

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre les mots proviennent du soirée jeu du groupe papotage. _J'ai bien noté les suggestions, elles arrivent dans le chapitre suivant ;)_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **Temps (157 mots)**

Il fallait gagner du **temps** , détourner l'attention de l'œil diabolique qui les scrutait pour permettre à un espoir, à un tout petit espoir de gagner la Montagne du Destin. Il fallait gagner du **temps** pour que Sam et Frodon achèvent leur quête, deux petits Hobbits, perdus dans une lande déserte et déchiquetée ; deux créatures que rien ne prédestinées à tenir l'avenir du monde aux creux de leurs mains. Pourtant, ils en étaient là. Il fallait leur gagner du **temps**. Aragorn le savait et il était prêt à tout pour ça, même à se sacrifier. Le premier acte du Roi retrouvé serait-il de mener les siens à la mort… Ses soldats ? Ses alliés ? Ses amis ? Toutes ces personnes qui croyaient en lui, qui croyaient en eux, qui croyaient en la survie de ce monde… Il fallait gagner du **temps** et s'il devait mourir pour ça, alors que l'ombre vienne, il ne la craignait pas.

...

 **Couronne (120 mots)**

Il y avait des couronnes plus difficiles à porter que d'autres. Une **couronne** qu'il avait refusé longtemps, dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler, car il ne sentait pas digne de l'assumer. Etre un Dunedain, combattre les orcs pour venger ce père sans qu'il n'est eu le temps de le connaître était déjà une chose lourde à porter, mais la couronne du Gondor pesait trop pour le moment. Il avait été Estel toute son enfance, il avait été Grand-Pas pendant de longues années et cela faisait peu de temps finalement qu'il acceptait d'être Aragorn, cet Aragorn qui ne pourrait plus refuser plus longtemps cette héritage et qui disparaîtrait lui aussi, laissant la place au roi Elessar et à sa destinée.

...

 **Cri (116 mots)**

La bataille était aussi violente qu'elle était désordonnée et bruyante. Aragorn le savait, la bataille de Fort-le-Cor ne serait pas comme toutes les autres. Leurs adversaires venaient annihiler toute vie et pour couvrir le bruit des armes, pour tenter de résister, c'était par des cris qu'il devait guider ses hommes.

\- _Tangado a chadad ! **[1]** _

Et tout le monde s'était tendu

\- _Dartho ! **[2]**_

Et tout il ne perçut plus que les battements de son cœur et la panique des hommes dans la flèche malheureuse. Se reprendre, ne pas se déconcentrer.

\- _Had i philinn ! **[3]** _

Et la bataille venez de commencer… Ces cris ne seraient pas les derniers…

...

 **Rivière (144 mots)**

Les eaux de l'Anduin étaient paisibles et immuables. Le courant entraînait les barques comme les corps, se moquant des tragédies qui se jouaient sur ces terres livrées au mal.

Les eaux de l'Anduin étaient claires et douces, les barques avaient glissés avec grâce sur leur surface, permettant à la Communauté de prendre un peu d'avance en passant par la **rivière**.

Les eaux de l'Anduin, étaient vives et rebelles quand on s'approchait des anciens rois, ces colosses de pierre qui encadraient l'importante et bruyante cascade qui tourbillonnait en créant une fine écume. Une écume qui engloutit en quelques secondes la barque elfique qui emmenait le corps de Boromir.

Les eaux de l'Anduin l'accompagneraient, le berceraient, créant le linceul que ses amis n'avaient pu lui offrir, pleurant sa perte avec eux pendant que Legolas récitait à voix basse la prière des morts des elfes des bois.

...

 **Intrigué (132 mots)**

Assis sur un rocher, bourrant sa pipe d'herbes à fumer des hobbits, Aragorn capta le regard **intrigué** de Gandalf. Un regard qu'il posait sur leurs deux compagnons de route, assis un peu plus loin, discutant et se chamaillant en souriant. L'héritier d'Isildur sourit et se redressa pour se porter aux côté du magicien blanc.

\- Quelque chose vous intrigue ?

\- J'ai le souvenir qu'ils ont failli s'écharper en plein milieu du conseil et là…

\- Je sais… Combattre ensembles les a forcés à se faire confiance et s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre…. Enfin dans la mesure où Legolas accepte de s'ouvrir. Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père sur ce point.

\- Eh bien, voilà au moins une chose qui ne sera ni inutile, ni triste dans toute cette souffrance.

* * *

[1] Parez à tirer !

[2] Prêt !

[3] Lâchez les flèches !


	32. Chapter 32

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre les mots proviennent du soirée jeu du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **Verre (206 mots)**

D'un pas rapide, Thranduil entra dans ses appartements sans s'embarrasser de cette image froide et impassible qu'il affichait en permanence tant face à ses ennemis que ces alliés. La situation dégénérait lentement, les patrouilles étaient de plus en plus assaillis par leur adversaire, des elfes perdaient la vie chaque jour et il avait l'impression d'être totalement impuissant. Pire, est-ce que ce n'était pas de sa faute ? Comment aurais agi Oropher dans cette situation ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait laissé se lancer dans une quête presque vouée à l'échec comme il l'avait fait en laissant partir Legolas loin de la cité ? Pas sûr, mais Thranduil avait besoin de croire aussi que la quête de son fils ne serait pas vaine, qu'il réussirait à détruire cet anneau de malheur. Et pour le moment, pour le moment Thranduil avait besoin de rester impassible. Alors le Roi des elfes sylvains attrapa la carafe et se servit un grand **verre** de vin. Pour avoir les idées claires, il avait besoin de repos et le vin avait sur lui cette vertu apaisante qui le faisait dormir. Ce n'était qu'il voulait dormir longtemps, mais s'il pouvait au moins fermer les yeux pendant une heure pour cesser ce bourdonnement incessant à ses tempes…

...

 **Père (244 mots)**

Pendant longtemps il avait été en colère contre son **père**. Il lui en avait voulu pour des tas de raisons bonnes ou mauvaises. Il s'était rebellé. Il avait été casant et désagréable. Il avait été le seul à remettre en question son autorité. Il le pensait froid, dur et hautain, mais si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas pu faire tout cela. Un père dur comme il l'imaginait ne lui aurait pas permis de lui parler sur ce ton, pas permis de le défier devant ses hommes, pas autorisé à partir pour vivre ses propres aventures. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé par ses reproches et sa colère et il s'en voulait. C'était totalement idiot. Ce père qu'il avait affronté, il le comprenait maintenant. Il comprenait l'épaisseur du masque qu'il portait en permanence pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il comprenait sa peine et les rêves violents qui le tenaient à son bureau la nuit par peur de fermer les yeux. Comment il n'avait pas compris avant ? Comment il avait pu se disputer une nouvelle fois en partant pour Fondcombe ? Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir remonter le temps, tant voulu le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Parce qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de lui dire… La bataille était proche… Ce soir il pourrait être mort… Alors, ce fut au vent que Legolas murmura doucement avant de rejoindre ses amis.

\- _Amin hirathea ada… melin le (je suis désolé papa...je t'aime)_

...

 **Ossements (154 mots)**

Ce n'était plus une mine. Ce n'était plus l'un des plus cités des Nains. C'était un tombeau et Gimli sentait une rage insoutenable monter en lui. Une rage et une colère qu'il eut du mal à contenir. Ce n'était pas possible. Il se rappelait du palais souterrain plein de bruit, de vie et là, tout était mort. Des corps jonchaient le sol dans tous les coins de la Moria, des corps de gobelins et de nains tombés lors d'un combat farouche… Un combat ancien s'il en jugeait par l'état des corps dont il ne restait que les **ossements**. Comment tout cela avait-il pu se passer sans que les autres cités des Nains ne le sachent ? C'était un cauchemar ! Mais il ne laisserait pas ce crime impuni. Les gobelins pouvaient attaquer. Il allait les massacrer ! Il y avait encore un Nain dans la Moria et il allait venger tous les autres !

...

 **Chant (111 mots)**

Il y avait de la douceur, de la mélancolie et de la tristesse dans les **chants** qui emplirent la Lothlorien cette nuit-là. Des choses que comprit Sam sans même comprendre les mots qui étaient chantés. C'était si beau. Pendant de longues minutes, il se demanda pourquoi les Elfes chantaient ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il le demande à Legolas. Des chants en l'honneur de Gandalf, tombé dans la Moria. C'était bien. Leur ami perdu les méritait ces **chants**. Sam avait même envie de participer, alors, pendant que les Elfes continuèrent à chanter, il mêla sa voix aux leurs, louant en poème les feux d'artifice du vieux magicien qui avaient tant égayé la Comté.

...

 **Célébration (152 mots)**

La journée serait longue, belle et festive. Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête et de **célébration**. Après des décennies d'absence, le Gondor avait de nouveau un Roi. Un Roi humble, sage et inquiet de ne pas être totalement à la hauteur. Il était si facile de se battre, quitte à y laisser la vie. Il lui semblait si lourd de porter l'avenir d'un royaume sur les épaules. Pourtant, il ne reculerait pas. Il était Roi maintenant. Il l'acceptait volontiers cette charge et puis, il ne serait pas seul. Le doux sourire de l'Etoile du Soir, était assez puissant pour lui redonner espoir en l'avenir. Elle lui avait tant manquée. Elle était sa force, sa raison de respirer et lorsqu'il glissa ses mains dans son cou pour l'attirer dans un baiser langoureux, un tourbillon de sentiments se déclencha en lui en pensant que ce jour-là célébrerai aussi leur union aux yeux de tous.


	33. Chapter 33

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre les mots proviennent du soirée jeu du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **Berceuse (174 mots)**

Il y avait des moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, des petits instants volés à sa charge de Roi que Thranduil ne raterait pour rien au monde. Sa douce épouse avait rejoint les Cavernes de Mandos quelques mois auparavant, le laissant seul avec son deuil, sa douleur et ce tout petit elfing qui babillait doucement dans son berceau. Thranduil se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur le front du bébé avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Doucement, il s'allongea sur son lit, l'installant dans le creux de ses bras avant de le bercer tendrement, de le bercer en chantonnant une **berceuse** , une **berceuse** un peu mélancolique… un chant doux et apaisant que lui chantait sa propre mère, là-bas à Doriath, avant que la guerre ne le mette pour la première fois en deuil. Oui, il y avait des moments que Thranduil se jura de ne jamais manquer. Il était Roi, mais il était père. Alors, il continua de chanter, endormant son tout petit elfing avant de le déposer avec douceur dans son berceau.

...

 **Voile (118 mots)**

Le vent claquait dans la **voile** du petit navire construit des mains de Legolas. Un bateau léger qui était en train de l'emmener avec Gimli à Valinor. Longtemps l'elfe avait repoussé son départ. Il avait des amis en Terre du Milieu, des gens qu'il voulait protéger, mais maintenant il était seul, seul avec Gimli qui vieillissait lui aussi. Alors, ils avaient décidé de partir. Gimli voulait revoir Galadriel et Legolas… Legolas avait envie de retrouver les siens tombés au combat et les amis disparus depuis trop longtemps. Toutefois, pendant que le vent poussait son navire vers les Terres Immortelles, il espéra juste que son père prenne bientôt le deuxième bateau qu'il avait laissé pour lui aux Havres Gris.

...

 **Arbre (100 mots)**

Les **arbres** avaient changé. La forêt était devenue sombre, dangereuse. Les elfes se méfiaient de leurs ombres et de ce qu'elles pouvaient cacher car les ennemis étaient de plus en plus nombreux : des monstres de plus en plus violents, des orcs sauvages. Il fallait se méfier de tout, tout le temps et Thranduil en était affecté. Sa forêt si belle et verte était en train de changer et de mourir. Le seigneur des Elfes Sylvains espérait seulement parvenir à vaincre le seigneur noir avant que tout ne soit irréversible, avant que les abîmes n'engloutissent tout, y comprit sa cité.

...

 **Sortilège (141 mots)**

La magie était une alliée précieuse, mais versatile. Si versatile qu'il fallait la craindre et l'aimer en même temps. Elle était l'alliée qui permettait à ce monde d'avoir encore un sens, même si elle était à deux doigts de l'engloutir. La puissance magique contenu dans l'Unique pourrait permettre au seigneur des Ténèbres de tous les briser. Il fallait donc s'en méfier, mais il fallait aussi s'ouvrir à elle. Toutes les magies n'étaient pas mauvaises. Les Istaris en étaient la preuve et celle pratiquait par son ami Elrond lui avait appris à se cacher, à maîtriser ce **sortilège** qui lui permettait de garder une apparence elfique irréprochable et cela c'était précieux. Au moins Thranduil pouvait enfouir ses tourments sous une apparence impeccable, froide et majestueuse… se cacher comme il l'avait toujours fait, n'acceptant de baisser la garde que devant une seule personne…

...

 **Froid (135 mots)**

Le **froid** était violent. La neige craquait sous leurs pieds avant qu'ils s'enfoncent et se trempent les pieds. Les hobbits avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient tous mourir pétrifiés et que jamais ils ne franchiraient le Caradhras. Les hommes avaient tiré leurs manteaux sur leurs épaules, Gandalf sentait sa barbe se remplir de cristaux et même Gimli trouvait que sa couche naturelle de graisse protectrice n'était pas assez épaisse, ce qui était un comble ! Tous souffraient cruellement du **froid** , tous sauf leur compagnon elfe. Legolas ne semblait pas en sentir la morsure. Il marchait sur la neige sans s'enfoncer, le regard braqué dans la brume pour localiser une menace potentielle, se souciant à peine d'eux, ce qui entraina un soupir exaspéré de Gimli. Ces oreilles pointues ne pouvaient donc rien faire comme tout le monde ?


	34. Chapter 34

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre les mots proviennent du soirée jeu du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **Cratère (115 mots)**

Le volcan bouillonnait. La chaleur était étouffante, insupportable, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il devait continuer. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa à son frère, son seul frère, le seul rescapé de toute cette folie qui avait emporté son père et ses cinq autres frères. Il savait que Maglor serait désespéré, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait trop enduré et cette pierre, cette maudite pierre en était responsable. Il devait la détruire et mettre un terme à sa vie. Il était trop épuisé pour continuer à faire semblant. Sa décision était prise. Le silmarills ne serait pas la seule chose à disparaître dans les flammes brûlantes du **cratère**

...

 **Bafouer (119 mots)**

Il y avait des règles, des règles strictes établies par le Roi Sylvain pour le bien-être et la protection de son peuple, des règles que personnes ne penseraient **bafouer** , surtout la principale. Lorsque Thranduil donnait un ordre, on lui obéissait et personne n'avait vraiment envie d'être celui qui lui annoncerait que son propre fils avait refusé d'obtempérer. C'était bien pour cela que Feren marqua un arrêt marqué pour se donner le courage de pénétrer dans la salle du trône. Il avait déjà vu son seigneur se mettre en colère, de manière froide et assez terrifiante, et il ne voulait vraiment pas en être la cible. Pourtant il allait bien devoir lui annoncer que son fils avait refusé de rentrer.

...

 **Hérisson (116 mots)**

Radagast le Brun passait pour un original voire pour un fou aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Toutefois, c'était mal le connaître. Oh bien sûr, sa passion pour la nature et les animaux auxquels il parlait toute la journée pouvait donner cette impression. Cependant, il restait aussi dans cette forêt qui devenait lentement maudite pour surveiller la progression de l'ombre et le développement des grands nids des araignées. Sauf que la situation devenait de plus en plus périlleuse. Par chance, il avait réussi à sauver le petit **hérisson** Sébastian, mais il devait bien reconnaître que le danger grandissait chaque jour un peu plus et il devait comprendre qui était ce nécromancien de l'ombre.

...

 **Fumée (115 mots)**

La **fumée** qui s'élevait de manière perpétuelle de l'Isengard, n'était pas bon signe. Les Ents le savaient sans réellement s'en préoccuper. Sylvebarbe n'était pas différents de ses compagnons. Bien sûr, il était inquiet par cette fumée, il savait que Saroumane avait changé, mais il n'avait jamais eu la curiosité d'aller voir lui-même avant de deux petits hobbits ne l'encourage à prendre cette direction. En arrivant au bord de la trouée, il s'était figé d'horreur, comprenant avec violence d'où venait cette fumée. Elle venait de la mort… et ça, même si les Ents étaient pacifistes et presque déconnectés de ce monde, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Ce soir, il n'y aurait plus de **fumées** en Isengard.

...

 **Drapeau (141 mots)**

Alors qu'Eowyn jaillit du château d'or de Medused, le cœur lourd battant trop vite, la jeune femme ne pouvait se sentir que désespérée. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour le Rohan. Théodred était mort. Théoden avait perdu la raison. Eomer avait été banni et Grima, cet odieux serpent finirait bien par livrer leur peuple tout entier à l'ennemi. Non, la jeune femme le savait, il n'y avait plus vraiment d'espoir et le vent lui-même semblait le savoir. Dans un souffle plus fort, il arracha l'un des **drapeaux** à la monture cabrée, l'emportant dans ses filets, comme si plus rien ne resterai bientôt du Rohan, pas même un étendard… Un étendard qui roula sur le sol au pied du cheval d'un cavalier. La jeune femme plissa des yeux, qui donc venait rendre visite à un peuple au bord du désespoir ?


	35. Chapter 35

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre les mots proviennent du soirée jeu du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 **J'ai bien noté les propositions de Miss Mpreg et de Nuala Thranduilel. Je compte bien les écrire entre deux ateliers ;)**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **Arbre (105 mots)**

Les **arbres** de Forêt de Grand Peur étaient vieux, parmi les plus vieux de la Terre du Milieu. Ils en avaient vu passer des vies, courir des âmes perdues, mourir des guerriers valeureux, mais là tout était différent. Cette ombre qui remontait de la forteresse maudite s'étendait sur eux. Elle les forçait à ployer, à courber l'échine, à s'assombrir et à mourir eux aussi… Ce n'était pas un simple ennemi, c'était la mort qui traversait leurs sous-bois et qui remontait lentement vers le nord, entraînant dans son sillage des orcs et des araignées géantes qui finissaient de tuer ce qui luttait pour continuer à vivre.

...

 **Apparence (155 mots)**

Très tôt, son père lui avait appris l'importance des **apparences**. Quelques que soient les émotions que vous ressentiez, il fallait les garder à l'intérieur de vous, ne laissant voir aux autres qu'un masque froid et impassible, qu'on se devait de conserver jusqu'au bout… Même lorsqu'il se retrouva à le tenir dans ses bras, il refusa de le voir pleurer pour lui, alors Thranduil s'était retenu, ne laissant ses larmes couler que lorsqu'Oropher avait rendu son dernier souffle. Toutefois, cet enseignement et ce culte des **apparences** étaient restés profondément ancré en lui. Il en avait fait sa devise, se donnant cet air froid et hautain qui le caractérisait aux yeux des autres. Au fil du temps et des pertes, il comprit pourquoi son père tenait tellement à cette apparence, c'était un bouclier, l'un des plus efficaces et il continua longuement à le renforcer au fil des ans, se moquant bien de la réputation qu'il lui donnait.

...

 **Sentinelle (140 mots)**

Du haut de murailles de la forteresse, Legolas laissa son regard se poser sur la forêt. Depuis deux jours, c'était lui la **sentinelle** , lui qui guettait du haut de la tour de garde, surveillant la cité des elfes sylvains. Il resterait dans son perchoir pendant une semaine comme tous les soldats de la garde de son père, prêt à avertir les siens si un danger les guettait. Ce n'était pas passionnant, mais il ne détestait pas cette mission. Cela lui donnait tout le temps pour lire, pour réfléchir et pour tailler de nouvelles flèches. Quand la relève arriverait, il en aurait tout un stock, prêt à servir, mais soudain, il s'immobilisa brusquement… Pas sûr au final, il y avait de la fumée à l'ouest, une fumée noire, épaisse, ils étaient en danger. D'un bond, il sauta sur la cloche d'alarme.

...

 **Orage (111 mots)**

L' **orage** s'était déclenché sans prévenir et avec une violence qui les avait surpris. Certains auraient voulu rentrer pour se mettre à l'abri, mais ce n'était pas possible. Une bataille terrible était sur le point de commencer. Une bataille qui pourrait faire sombrer les Hommes dans la nuit, alors peu importait l'orage, ils resteraient en position, impassibles, attendant les ordres de leurs chefs qui observaient les 10 000 orcs massés au pied de l'antique forteresse. La pluie pénétrait les habits et les glaçait jusqu'aux os, mais ils ne bougeraient pas. Ils attendaient l'assaut et puis, ce n'était pas si mal la pluie, cela laverai le sang qui bientôt coulerai autant que l'Anduin.

...

 **Lanterne (116 mots)**

Il avait facile pour Aragorn de tendre un piège aux spectres de l'anneau, presque plus que de convaincre les hobbits de lui faire confiance. Une fois qu'il avait enfin réussi à se faire accepter, il les avait fait changer d'auberge après avoir payé le patron pour qu'il laisse une **lanterne** allumée dans la chambre supposément occupée par le petit groupe. Les spectres s'étaient laissés bernés, poussant de grands cris de fureur en comprenant que leurs cibles leur avaient échappés. Les Hobbits en avaient été effrayés, mais ce qui comptait pour Aragorn c'était de vérifier leur nombre. Les Neuf n'étaient pas là… D'autres erraient ailleurs, il allait devoir se hâter pour ne pas tomber dans une embuscade.


	36. Chapter 36

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre les mots proviennent du soirée jeu du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur et deux suggestions de MissMpreg**

 **Anecdote... L'un de ces drabbles a inspiré un passage de mon histoire "L'histoire de deux royaumes"**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **Lame (109 mots)**

Le maniement de l'arc était l'un des fondements de l'art de la guerre elfique. Bien sûr, ils combattaient aussi à l'épée, mais la rapidité et la précision de leurs flèches étaient ce qui faisait leur réputation. Toutefois, sous le couvert de Taur-e-ndaedelos, il était parfois plus difficile d'avoir le recul nécessaire pour s'en servir. C'était pour cela que le maniement de l'épée était tout aussi important. Contrairement à son père dont le long sabre lui permettait, grâce sa haute stature, d'avoir une allonge impressionnante, Legolas avait choisi deux **lames** courtes, parfaites pour le corps à corps et qui lui donnaient l'avantage rapidement contre des adversaires lourds et malhabiles.

...

 **Dynastie (142 mots)**

Il y avait des **dynasties** plus touchées que les autres, des familles plus marquées par la fatalité et la mort. Des elfes dont le sang avaient coulé plus que les autres au cours des nombreuses batailles et qui n'avaient même pas le respect des autres lignées pour ça. Thranduil appartenait à ce type de **dynastie**. Trop souvent les membres de sa famille avaient payé le prix fort sans recevoir la moindre considération. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils étaient pris de haut, écartés de tout, jugés pas assez digne de posséder l'un des trois anneaux elfiques. Pourtant c'étaient eux qui avaient tenu le plus possible à Dagorlad, c'étaient eux qui étaient en première ligne à Mirkwood, c'étaient eux dont le prince avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour la Liberté des peuples de la Terre du Milieu… mais cela ne semblait pas encore suffisant

...

 **Empoisonnement (138 mots)**

D'un geste de la main assez maladroit, Legolas écarta une des branches pour tenter de se frayer un passage. Dans son dos, il percevait le pas lourd des orcs, leurs grognements et il savait qu'ils étaient en train de gagner du terrain. Le jeune elfe aurait bien aimé se déplacer plus vite, mais il se sentait faible. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le poison se diffusait dans ses veines. S'il ne trouvait pas un abri sûr avant que cet **empoisonnement** ne le terrasse, il se retrouverait entièrement à leur merci. L'image de son père passa de manière fugace dans son esprit au moment où il trébucha, chutant lourdement dans la pente sans pouvoir se retenir. Son arc lui échappa des mains et, sans un cri, il bascula dans la rivière.

...

 **Parrain (MissMPREG) (148 mots)**

Legolas sourit en voyant Elrond pénétrer dans le palais souterrain des Elfes de la Forêt noire. Le jeune prince des elfes sylvains avait une tendresse toute particulière pour le seigneur d'Imladris qui était comme un **parrain** ou un oncle, quelqu'un de sa famille qu'il aimait et dont il avait besoin, surtout en ce moment. La lutte prenait de l'ampleur, les elfes sylvains souffraient et Legolas n'avait même pas eu le temps de se changer. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang et de sueur et il salua Elrond poliment et en restant à distance. Cependant, celui-ci le dévisagea des pieds à la tête et fit les derniers pas qui les séparaient pour le prendre dans ses bras. Legolas frémit, mais se laissa faire, se blottissant doucement dans ses bras pendant qu'il le berçait. C'était ça faire partie d'une même famille, être là pour l'autre sans qu'il ne le demande.

...

 **Gourmandise (MissMPREG) (83 mots)**

S'il était un lieu commun admis par tous, c'était bien que les Hobbits faisaient preuve d'une **gourmandise** exacerbée. Merry et Pippin ne dérogeaient pas à la règle et pour un bon repas, ils étaient même prêts à chaparder dans les champs de leur voisin. La seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue c'étaient que ce chapardage-là allait les emmener loin, très loin de la Comté et les amener à vivre des aventures vécues par aucun autre hobbits. Comme quoi, la **gourmandise** mène à tout.


	37. Chapter 37

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre les mots proviennent du soirée jeu du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur et une suggestion de MissMpreg**

 **J'ai bien noté les mots de PetitLutin22, à venir dans une prochaine publication !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **Tendresse maternelle (MissMPREG) (173 mots)**

Assis sur l'un des bancs du jardin, Thranduil observait son petit _elfing_ d'à peine 4 ans jouer avec les autres enfants elfes de son âge. Il semblait heureux et joyeux comme les autres, totalement insouciant du danger qui planait sur lui et le Roi trouvait cela apaisant. Il aimait l'entendre rire, il aimait sa bonne humeur. En fait, à ce moment précis, il n'avait qu'une seule crainte, celle de ne pas être un bon père. Oropher avait parfois été dur et autoritaire, Thranduil savait comme il en avait souffert et il ne voulait pas de ça pour son enfant. Il voulait qu'il grandisse, qu'il s'épanouisse librement en faisant ses propres choix. Il espérait aussi qu'il se sentirait aimer et qu'il serait palier l'absence d'une mère trop vite arraché aux siens. Thranduil savait ce que c'était de manquer de **tendresse maternelle**. Il ne remplacerait jamais son épouse, mais il ferait tout pour que son petit se sente aimé. Cet enfant était sa lumière dans la nuit, il lui donnerait tout pour qu'il vive heureux.

...

 **L'avenir est un long passé. Manau (126 mots)**

Dans les ruines encore fumantes de Dol Gudur qui venait enfin de tomber sous l'attaque conjointe des Elfes Sylvains et des Elfes de la Lorien, Thranduil frémit doucement. Cette bataille n'avait pas été pire que les autres, mais le roi de _Taur-e-ndaedelos_ espérait que ce nom ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir de plus. Il espérait que cette fois ce serait bien la dernière, que le Mal ne reviendra plus, qu'il était enfin détruit… Depuis si longtemps l'avenir n'avait été que le reflet d'un long passé. Il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ça. La main de Celeborn qui lui pressa les bras le fit sursauter.

\- Tout va bien _mellon nin_ ?

\- Je crois… Non, j'en suis sûr… Tout va bien.

...

 **Quand viendra l'heure. ACWL & Nicolas Sirkis (136 mots)**

\- - **Quand viendra l'heure** de reprendre la place qui est la tienne mon fils, je serai là. Je sais que tu ne le souhaites pas, que tu as peur d'accepter cette charge qui est la tienne, mais n'oublie pas, tu es Aragorn II, fils d'Arathorn II. Seigneur et Roi des Hommes.

Le jeune homme frémit doucement, lançant un regard en coin à son père adoptif.

\- Et si je n'en suis pas capable ? Lui demanda-t-il avant que son regard ne se pose sur l'épée brisée déposé avec précaution sur le plateau de pierre que tenait la statue aux traits fins et graciles.

\- Ne pense pas à ça, dit Elrond en posant une main sur son épaule. Je te connais mon enfant, tu seras à la hauteur et la lame reforgée te donnera le pouvoir des Rois.

...

 **Source (110 mot)**

L'eau de la **source** était limpide et rafraîchissante, Thranduil aimait bien s'arrêter ici pour se reposer et réfléchir alors qu'il traversait Vertbois, surveillant les changements qui s'opéraient de plus en plus vite au cœur du bois aux arbres centenaires. Il tentait bien de ne pas leur accorder trop d'importance, mais il savait ce qui se tramait en dessous. Il savait ce que cette ombre signifiait. Alors, ce jour-là, il ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'il trouva l'eau de la source non pas bleu et limpide, mais rouge comme le sang qui maculait de plus en plus la forêt. La mort étendait son emprise et elle ne tarderait pas à les engloutir.

...

 **Vague (105 mots)**

Les orcs attaquaient par **vagues** successives, des **vagues** brutales qui tentaient d'émousser la résistance des elfes piégés dans cette grotte sans issue. Elrond savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir très longtemps dans ces conditions. Il leur fallait une solution ou de l'aide, sinon ils allaient se faire massacrer. Surtout que le temps jouait contre lui. En frissonnant, il posa les yeux sur Elrohir allongé dans les bras de son frère. Oui, il lui fallait une solution rapide pour briser ces vagues, il refusait de perdre l'un de ses enfants. Alors, il se tourna vers son capitaine, le faisant sursauter.

\- Il faut tenter une sortie.


	38. Chapter 38

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre les mots proviennent du soirée jeu du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur et deux suggestions de PetitLutin22**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **Fête (134 mots)**

Les **fêtes** rythmaient la vie des elfes sylvains, des **fêtes** organisées par leur Roi qui tentait de les distraire pour leur faire oublier l'ombre qui était en train de les engloutir peu à peu. Aujourd'hui c'était sans doute la plus belle **fête** qu'ils préparaient, celle du printemps. L'agitation était joyeuse et au milieu des guirlandes de fleurs, Thranduil repéra avec amusement son tout jeune fils en train de tresser et de créer des guirlandes. Pour le moment, il était si insouciant. En repérant son père, Legolas sauta de son banc et le petit elfe courut dans sa direction. Thranduil se baissa pour le prendre sans ses bras et il en profita pour glisser deux fleurs qu'il avait gardées dans la couronne de son père.

\- Et voilà _Ada_ , maintenant vous êtes paré pour la fête.

...

 **Vendanges (218 mots)**

La Fête des **vendanges** était l'autre grande fête de l'année qui rythmait la vie des Elfes d'Eryn Galen. Thranduil avait laissé à Galion l'organisation des festivités. Il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec un petit _elfing_ borné qui avait décidé cette année de boire du vin comme tout le monde. Pour contrer cette envie, il lui avait donné une carafe de jus de raisin, mais Legolas ne s'était pas fait piéger et le regard qu'il jetait à son père en ce moment prouvait qu'il était de fort méchante humeur.

\- Legolas Thranduilion, tout le monde est à la fête sauf toi.

\- Je n'irais pas à la fête si je ne peux pas boire de vin comme tout le monde !

\- Tu es trop jeune et…

\- Alors je n'irais pas !

\- Et tu es aussi borné que ton grand-père, soupira Thranduil en attrapant un livre sur la table de chevet de son fils. Tu veux que je te lise une histoire ?

Le visage du petit elfe s'illumina et il courut vers son lit. Thranduil le suivit, s'allongea et sourit en le regardant se pelotonner sur sa poitrine. La main du Roi glissa dans la chevelure blonde de son petit garçon. Subitement, il ne boudait plus et cela valait bien plus que toutes les fêtes.

...

 **Montagne (118 mots)**

La **montagne** était escarpée, recouverte de neige, piégeuse, mais Gandalf ne voulait pas faire demi-tour. Passer par le Col de Caradhras lui semblait bien moins périlleux que de passer par les mines. Pourtant, il les connaissait les seigneurs nains de la Moria, mais il avait ce pressentiment désagréable, cette frayeur incontrôlée qui s'attaquait à lui dés qu'il pensait à ces mines. Il ne voulait pas prendre ce chemin, mais la progression était si difficile, si dangereuse, qu'il comprenait que ses compagnons aient envie d'opter pour la facilité… L'avalanche déclenchée par Saroumane lui fit comprendre pourtant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement. C'était bien sous la montagne qu'ils devraient passer malgré l'ombre qui l'habitait.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi !

...

 **Sagouin (PetitLutin22) (118 mots)**

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à la fois choqué et horrifié à Gollum lorsque ce dernier se jeta sur le lapin pour le dévorer cru. Il était totalement répugnant et il était hors de question que ces manies de **sagouin** ne gâchent son repas. Cela avait déjà été une vraie gageure de les attraper, il était bien décidé à les préparer de la manière qui lui plaisait. Après tout, avec ce qui les attendait encore sur la route, il ne savait pas quand ils auraient l'occasion de préparer un nouveau repas qui lui ferait penser un peu à la Comté… Sa Comté… verte… luxuriante… et dont il n'aurait jamais dû partir… mais il était trop tard pour regretter.

...

 **Flambeau (PetitLutin22) (109 mots)**

Au premier cri qu'il perçut, Aragorn ne réfléchit pas. Les hobbits étaient en danger, des hobbits que Gandalf avait voulu protéger avant de ne pouvoir les rejoindre et sur lesquels il avait juré de veiller. Les Neufs étaient après eux. Ils les avaient semés à Bree, mais ils avaient retrouvés leurs traces. Quelle idée aussi de s'abriter dans Amon Sul, le lieu était si chargé d'histoire ! Sans plus réfléchir, épée et **flambeau** en main, le Rôdeur plongea dans le combat. Les Nazgul ne craignaient pas grand-chose, sauf le feu et si cela pouvait être un avantage, il était prêt à les réduire en cendres pour accomplir sa mission.


	39. Chapter 39

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tolkien. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Pour ce chapitre les mots proviennent des soirées jeu du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soient des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU**_

 _ **...**_

 **Chaussette (128 mots)**

Legolas était ami avec Gimli, non plus que ça… Contrairement à ce qui était l'usage entre leurs deux peuples, le nain et l'elfe étaient presque comme deux frères. Ils se complétaient. Ils riaient aux pointes d'humour de l'autre. Ils se taquinaient et n'hésitaient pas à se confier leurs peines. Ils appréciaient les qualités et les défauts de l'autre sauf pour une chose. Legolas retroussa les narines et se tourna vers son ami en train de s'installer pour dormir.

\- Ne serait-il pas envisageable que vous dormiez avec vos bottes ?

\- Mes pieds ont envie de prendre l'air.

\- Dans ce cas là, je suggère que vous le fassiez vous aussi, l'odeur qui se dégage de vos **chaussettes** pourraient faire se faner la plus belle des roses instantanément.

...

 **Foudre (232 mots)**

L'orage était bruyant, intense et la foudre manquait de tomber sur le palais. Dans son lit, le petit Legolas, âgé d'à peine 18 ans elfique (6 ans) se cachait sous ses couvertures, tremblant à cause du bruit tonitruant. C'était si bruyant qu'il se demandait si l'orage ne cachait pas des monstres. Alors quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, sa terreur monta d'un cran de plus. Mais la grande silhouette n'était pas celle d'un monstre. Thranduil, qui travaillait à son bureau, s'était rendu compte de la violence de l'orage et il s'était souvenu de ses peurs de petit elfing. Aussitôt, il était venu voir son fils et quand il le trouva pelotonné sous ses couvertures, tremblant de terreur, il comprit qu'il avait raison. Doucement, le roi s'allongea à côté de son petit garçon et passa ses bras sous lui pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine. En reconnaissant son père, le petit elfe se blottit contre lui immédiatement, Thranduil sourit et caressa doucement ses cheveux tout en remontant la couverture sur eux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là, tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

Le petit Legolas hocha doucement la tête. Son père sourit et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur le front. Il avait énormément de choses à faire cette nuit, mais son rôle de roi pouvait attendre, son rôle de père était bien plus important pour le moment.

...

 **Macabre (103 mots)**

Elrond ne put retenir un frisson devant la scène **macabre** qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Le groupe de Rôdeurs était tombé dans une embuscade à peine ils avaient mit les pieds sur le sentier escarpé qui menait aux Mont Brumeux… un sentier sinistre, lugubre et qui lui avait déjà coûté sa tendre épouse. Il connaissait le danger de ces lieux, il avait tenté de les convaincre, mais Arador était têtu et ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre le groupe de trolls qui les avait assailli.

Elrond se tourna vers son capitaine et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Fais leur donner une sépulture récente.

...

 **Revenants (115 mots)**

Legolas avait affronté sans siller des dangers qui auraient mit en déroute un bon nombre de guerriers. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait jamais peur, bien au contraire, il connaissait la peur, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait une mission à mener à bien, quelque chose qui nécessitait qu'il avance, alors il n'avait jamais laissé la peur le dominer, pas même lorsque le Balrog avait surgi des entrailles de la Moria. Mais là, c'était différent. Ces **revenants** étaient des spectres non tangibles pour ses armes, mais qui pouvait parfaitement le mettre en pièce lui et ses compagnons. Pour la première fois, l'elfe sentit la peur lui compressait la poitrine. Il devait protéger Aragorn et Gimli !

...

 **Couleur (106 mots)**

C'était le changement de **couleur** qui était le plus visible et le plus douloureux pour Thranduil. Chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur les arbres noirs et morts, il se souvenait de ce qu'était la forêt avant… Il se renvoyait la découvrir pour la première fois en compagnie de son père, belle, majestueuse, verte… Comme elle portait bien son nom d'Eryn Galen à l'époque, mais ce temps était fini… définitivement fini… La forêt était devenue sauvage, dangereuse, peuplée de créatures toutes plus immondes les unes que les autres et elle méritait amplement son nouveau nom… Taur-n-daedelos… Le bois de l'Effroi… C'était bien là qu'il vivait maintenant…


End file.
